<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's tough to be a god by im___lost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205324">It's tough to be a god</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/im___lost/pseuds/im___lost'>im___lost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Blood Vines | The Crimson | The Egg, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dialogue Heavy, Dream Smp, Dream is a god, DreamXD - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Canon Compliant, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tags May Change, but not for long...., i think im funny, im probably not, redemption arc, thats the whole story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/im___lost/pseuds/im___lost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream was a god, the he got kicked out. Now it's time to earn back his place :)<br/>I wrote this a while ago, and just found it again, so here ya go!<br/>Title from The Road to El Dorado :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream &amp; Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If the events are inaccurate, it’s because of creative liberty and not because I didn’t fact check anything *wink wink*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream is a god. Well, he was. Until he ‘got too manipulative’, apparently, it’s ‘wrong’ to control everyone, and gods should allow ‘free will’ or whatever.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was ridiculous, when people had a choice, they made stupid decisions, they went</span>
  
  <span class="s1">against him and didn’t listen, why one earth would he want that?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, Dream got kicked out, banned from the gods, left to wander the mortal plane, forever, or ‘until he learnt his lesson’. However, Dream didn’t know for sure what that lesson was, so forever it will be. Now, don’t get him wrong, it was horrible to be mortal and have not access to any resources he liked, but it was a lot more fun to actually interact with people, to get up close with them, watch them break under his hand. The gods hadn’t even taken his memories, again the whole ‘lesson’ thing, so Dream kept all his skills and easily got enough resources to become almost invincible. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The best way for control, was to hold a place of power, which is why Dream created the Dream SMP, a land far out of the gods control, where only those he invited could live. It was perfect. There had even been a couple ‘wars’ over some stupid disks, which had been very entertaining, and Dream even allowed the kids a couple wins, proof he wasn’t entirely evil.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Perfection can never last, as soon after Dream allowed Tommy’s brother, Wilbur, to join, he created a country and declared independence. Dream was furious, it was his land, people can’t just go around creating countries, that’s not how it works. So, he didn’t allow independence straight away, making them fights for it. Now that was entertaining. They put up a good fight, the kids had improved a lot since their disk war, Dream had to get a spy, Eret, in order to properly defeat them. Well, technically he wasn’t that important, but Dream has always been a sucker for drama. Although was drama really worth it when Dream had to give Eret kingship? He wasn’t sure, but he could always kill Eret if worst came to worst, it wasn’t a huge deal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually L’Manburg was allowed their independence, in exchange for Tommy’s disks, which were pretty useful for controlling him. Deciding to take a backseat, allow some of that ‘free will’ the other gods seemed to love so much, and it definitely was because Dream was tired and wanted a break, not because he was curious what other methods of ruling were like.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The next time Dream was needed, there had been some election in L’Manburg which Schlatt, who Dream had been a little skeptical of at first, won and exiled Wilbur and Tommy.</span> <span class="s1">They then went to form Pogtopia and were joined by Technoblade. Dream was not scared of Technoblade, no sir, not at all. Dream was a god, why would he be scared of some mere mortal, even if that mortal may be a demigod, with the amount of power he seemed to possess. So, dream ignored Techno as long as possible, instead focusing his efforts on Wilbur, feeding the insanity, and encouraging the chaos. Tommy had not been happy with the bucketloads of TNT Dream generously gifted them, which made Dream all the more eager to destroy Manburg, he never liked Tommy anyway. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">And destroy Manburg they did. Technically, Wilbur did all the work, but Dream did get to kill a few people, take a few cannon lives. Dream supposed he should give some credit to Techno, the withers had been useful, although the speech was overdramatic and long in Dream’s opinion, he’d preferred fighting to talking.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">With Schlatt dead, Wilbur took the role of president again, Dream couldn’t work out the logic to that, but he wasn’t going to argue. Then Wilbur gave Tommy the presidency, Wilbur really must have gone insane to give ruling a country to a literal child. Tommy refused, luckily, but poor, sweet Tubbo did not. Dream had just grinned, he was going to have so much fun with president Tubs, that kid wouldn’t know what hit him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Making Tubbo choose between his best friend or his country, oh boy Dream will never forget the look on both Tommy and Tubbo’s faces as Dream pulled Tommy away. Truthfully, Dream didn’t care about George’s lesbian cottage or whatever it was, but Dream had many years to practice his acting, he’d even starred in a few plays a millennium or so ago.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Exile was fun while it lasted, pushing Tommy to his limits, but then Tommy escaped, Dream could have stopped him but luring Tommy into a false sense of security would be a lot more rewarding, especially considering the half-formed plans Dream had.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Then Tommy was back with L’Manburg. And Dream had to ally with Technoblade, ugh. Dream could swallow his absolute non-existent fear in order to actually destroy L’Manburg.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">It was worth it. Definitely worth it. The crater not only went to bedrock, but the devastation on everyone’s faces made it ten times better than Dream could have ever imagined. At one point he’s sure he saw Niki burn the L’Mantree, maybe another ally in the making?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">With L’Manburg gone, Dream turned his attention to the disks, more specifically, making Tommy choose between Tubbo and them. It had backfired. Technically the plan was going great, until the stupid fucker, Punz, came to the rescue with the rest of the SMP. It was dumb to trust a mercenary, but hindsight was 2020. Cornered, Dream had accepted his fate, knowing he’d be locked in his own prison for the at least a short while.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">You see, Dream had a plan up his sleeve, a plan which would free him from the mortal prison, but most likely trap him in some kind of immortal one. Oh, how Dream hated the other gods.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Drink water :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream escapes prison, with help from an old friend</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">Dream was sitting in his cell, staring at the clock on the wall, watching as it slowly ticked towards morning. The silence was deafening, not even the clock made any noise, he could only faintly hear the bubbling of the lava outside the walls. It had very quickly gotten boring being locked away, and Sam refused to tell him of anything that was happening outside the prison walls. He had no idea if anyone was going to visit him, although he had overheard Sam muttering about Tommy, maybe the child would build up the courage to see him. It’s not like he needed courage, Dream was pitiful now, he had nothing except his clock, and was trapped here unless someone came to rescue him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Dream had told himself that he wouldn’t stoop this low, ever, but after being bullied by Tommy, (yes Tommy! The literal child!) Dream knew he was going to beg. Sitting at his desk, the only sounds being the slow bubbling of lava, and the near silent ticking of the clock, Dream pulled out a clean sheet of paper. No, he was not going to write the shit Tommy had assigned him, he was going to write a letter. Can it be considered a letter if it won’t get sent?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Dipping his quill in the ink pot, (why couldn’t Sam give him a pen, the old-fashioned weirdo) Dream started to write. <em>‘I am writing a plea to the gods; may they come and help me’. </em>Nothing happened. Ugh, Dream knew what he had to do, putting his quill back to paper, he wrote the hardest word he’d ever written, <em>‘Please’</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Instantly, the room was filled with a bright white light, only to return to normal a moment later. Except there was someone else in the cell.</p><p class="p2">“Hello, Dreamie, how are you?” The figure was floating over Dream, enthusiastic grin on his face.</p><p class="p2">“How’d you think?” Dream muttered, not bothering to properly look at the thing above him. He knew what DreamXD looked like, a hovering human figure, with many eyes and a floating head. He was probably donning the usual forest green cloak and white flowing robes, immortals very rarely changed their style, DreamXD especially.</p><p class="p2">“Oh, Dreamie, what a fall from grace you’ve had” Dream scoffed rolling his eyes, he was pretty obvious, “although, it isn’t quite a fall as last time”</p><p class="p2">Dream looked up, now that was just wrong. “Yes, yes it is. I was a king, the ruler, essentially a god, and you’re telling me that being trapped in my own inescapable prison, with everyone that once loved me hating me, is not as bad?”</p><p class="p2">“Well, you were a god, nothing is worse than losing that.”</p><p class="p2">“This was stupid, why did I think you’d actually help me”</p><p class="p2">“Don’t be like that Dreamie, of course I’ll help you. You did say the p-word after all,” The creature got closer, placing a soft hand under Dream’s chin and lifting it, so they made eye contact, “I know how hard that is for you, and I suppose it’s been a long enough time to forgive you”</p><p class="p2">“What, forgi- “</p><p class="p2">“Yes, forgive you, and maybe one day I’ll give you back your powers.” Before Dream could say anything, he continued, “That will be decided later, with everyone else. For now, lets get you out of here”</p><p class="p2">The god splashed a potion at Dreams feet, a smoky smell informed him it was fire resistance, so Dream dived into the lava swimming where he knew the bridge would be. Reaching the other side was easy, and getting through the doors was even easier, it knew the codes and complex patterns to unlock each door. DreamXD even somehow got a guard’s key, which Dream wasn’t entirely sure how that happened, seeing as they were personal to Sam only, but he wasn’t about to question his (ugh) saviour.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Before they reached the entrance, Dream was handed a diamond axe, (Diamond, really? Couldn’t stretch for netherite?). “Oi! Shut it, I know what you’re thinking, don’t be such a spoilt brat, be glad I remembered you prefer axes” Dream muttered some curse words under his breath, earning him a slap round the head. Holding his axe ready to swing, and ignoring slight pounding in his skull, he strode confidently into the entrance hall, right up to the front desk.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Sam didn’t notice him, damn his silent footsteps, they were a real curse sometimes. “I presume I just use the same portal I used on they way in.” Sam’s head shot up, instantly pulling out his sword, only to drop it when he saw it was Dream in front of him.</p><p class="p2">“What, Dream, what are you doing?”</p><p class="p2">“Well,” he rolled his eyes “I was just leaving, now can I use the same portal”</p><p class="p2">“No, no you can’t do that”</p><p class="p2">“Because there’s another exit?”</p><p class="p2">“What?” Sam looked thoroughly confused, this was very entertaining, “No, NO! You can’t leave, you’re supposed to be…” Sam had picked his sword back up, and was pointing it in Dream’s face, close enough for Dream to see the slight tremors from shaking hands.</p><p class="p2">“Oh, I’m supposed to be in there” He pointed in the direction of his cell, “I didn’t really like it, y’know its kinda lonely in there. So, I left”</p><p class="p2">“You, you can’t do that”</p><p class="p2">“Oops too late” Dream started walking to the portal, “byeeeeeeeeee!” he waved as he disappeared in purple mist, leaving Sam gaping like a fish.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Drink water :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and DreamXD talk - it's basically all dialogue, sorry<br/>Also i didn't say it was DreamXD that recused Dream in the last chapter. i was gonna do a cool reveal but that's is more effort than i currently have :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">Outside of the prison, Dream waved at DreamXD and began walking away.</p><p class="p2">“Where you going Dreamie?” He was tilting his head at him. Ugh.</p><p class="p2">“Home, isn’t it obvious?” Dream rolled his eyes, now walking backwards, not trusting the god enough to turn his back on him.</p><p class="p2">“Umm, no”</p><p class="p2">“No? What do you mean ‘no’?”</p><p class="p2">“No means no, Dreamie.”</p><p class="p2">“Well duh,” he rolled his eyes again “but what does no mean in this context?”</p><p class="p2">XD looked at him incredulously, the head tilt getting larger “It means no. Are you okay Dreamie?”</p><p class="p2">“Yes, I am okay.” This is why Dream hated the other gods.</p><p class="p2">“Oh good, I was worried Prison got to your head.”</p><p class="p2">“Prison did not get to my head.”</p><p class="p2">“Well, yeah I know that now.” Rolling his eyes for the third time, Dream turned and walked away from the god.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Sadly, gods are not good at taking a hint. DreamXD popped into existence on top of the trees he was headed towards.</p><p class="p2">“Dreamieee!” The god was grinning at him. “You can’t go”</p><p class="p2">“And why can’t I go?” maybe it would leave quicker if he played along.</p><p class="p2">“You’ve gotta make your payment!” That’s not right.</p><p class="p2">“Payment? I’m not some gullible mortal, you can’t trick me”</p><p class="p2">“Granted, you may not be gullible, but you’re most certainly mortal.”</p><p class="p2">“I. Am. Not. Mortal.” He hissed, how dare DreamXD say such a thing.</p><p class="p2">“Wanna test that theory?” XD suddenly had a netherite sword (so now he can spawn netherite).</p><p class="p2">“No need to get hasty Dee.” He suddenly perked up. Why?</p><p class="p2">“You said my nickname! You’re so cute!” oh fuck, Dream did.</p><p class="p2">“I am not cute! I think you’re hearing things.”</p><p class="p2">“I am not, my hearing is perfect, just like the rest of me.” He was gesturing to his whole body. He can’t really be given any credit for that, gods can take whatever form they want, why wouldn’t they pick a perfect body?</p><p class="p2">“Whatever.” What had they been talking about? Oh right. “What’s the payment?”</p><p class="p2">“It’s pretty easy, you just have to apologise to everyone on the server.” Dream spluttered, easy? How is that easy?</p><p class="p2">“Easy?!”</p><p class="p2">“And you have to mean it.”<br/>“No, that’s an entirely different thing.”</p><p class="p2">“Is it?” Yes, yes it is.</p><p class="p2">“Wait, do I have to apologise to Techno?”</p><p class="p2">“Who’s that?”</p><p class="p2">“You don’t know Techno? Technoblade? The one I fucking lost to?”</p><p class="p2">“Technoblade? Hmm, that sounds familiar.” He seemed to be searching its memories now. “The Blood God’s kid?”</p><p class="p2">“WHAT?” Scandal much?!</p><p class="p2">“oh right, that happened after you left.”</p><p class="p2">“So, Technoblade, The Technoblade, is actually a demigod?”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah, but I don’t think he knows, so don’t tell him.” DreamXD looked at him sternly, Dream felt like a kid being told off by his parent (he kind of was).</p><p class="p2">“Fine, whatever”</p><p class="p2">“Good boy.” Dream really wanted to hate this god, but that proud face was making him feel all sorts of feelings. “Oh! Also, if you’re good, and actually mean all your apologies, there’s a much higher chance the rest of the gods will agree to you getting your powers back”</p><p class="p2">“Whatever” act cool, don’t look desperate.</p><p class="p2">“Pretend all you like, I know you’re desperate for this” shit, he saw through him (not that surprising, considering their history).</p><p class="p2">“I don’t know what you’re talking about”</p><p class="p2">“Whatever” XD mocked (his voice is not that high!) “Time for payment, Dreamie!” back to the normal, annoyingly upbeat voice.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Instead of replying, Dream walked in the direction of the community house remains. Better get the payment over with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Drink Water :)<br/>I wrote this while listening to Dream's song on repeat, it is very pog 10/10 would recommend to everyone (i have already forced all my friends to listen to it (they don't like mcyt), they also love it)<br/>Also, it's pretty short and I'm sorry but my ADHD was not being fun today :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream finds his first victim. And apologizes, ugh.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">“Are you going to be here the whole time?” DreamXD had been following him silently as he looked for someone.</p><p class="p2">“How else will I know you actually mean it when you apologise?” Instead of replying, Dream hummed noncommittedly, looking around in the hopes of finding someone. Maybe he could get a start on his task… or he could do some manipulating…</p><p class="p2">“No manipulating Dreamie”</p><p class="p2">“But Deeeeeeeeee!” he internally cringed at the high-pitched, whiny tone of his voice, he sounded just like Tommy.</p><p class="p2">“Don’t ‘but Dee’ me. You’re not allowed to manipulate, or we’re going straight back in that prison” Dream rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets and briskly walking away.</p><p class="p2">Luckily, they had reached Puffy and Niki’s flower shop, it was closed, but there was someone seemingly hiding round the corner.</p><p class="p2">It was Tubbo. It was Tubbo hiding behind a barrel. It was Tubbo hiding behind a barrel, giggling. Uhh, why?</p><p class="p2">“Tubbo?”</p><p class="p2">He didn’t turn around. “Tommy! I already told you not to hide with me, we can’t be found at the same time, unless we want Ranboo to win!” so he’s playing hide and seek, with Tommy, and Ranboo? But who’s hunting them?</p><p class="p2">“Aww isn’t he cute Dreamie, its great to see the littluns playing again.” DreamXD interrupted Dream’s questioning.</p><p class="p2">“Littluns?” Dream hissed, fortunately, mortals can’t see or hear gods, Dream didn’t think Tubbo would enjoy being called a littlun.</p><p class="p2">“What was that Toms?” Tubbo turned around this time, obviously confused why ‘Tommy’ was so quiet. “You’re not Tommy”</p><p class="p2">“Yes I am bitchboy” Dream said in an awful British accent (it was not his best try, shut up).</p><p class="p2">“Dream?” Tubbo had backed away, curling up in the corner. Even from a distance, Dream could see the rapidly rise and fall of his chest. Oh fuck, he really didn’t want to deal with a panic attack.</p><p class="p2">“Yeah, you caught me” Dream muttered, his joke wasn’t quite as funny when the recipient was on the verge of a breakdown.</p><p class="p2">A hand shoved him forward, turning, Dream saw DreamXD grinning with both thumbs up. Ugh.</p><p class="p2">Approaching slowly, holding his hands up in a surrender (it felt so wrong, even if he wasn’t actually surrendering), Dream managed to reach Tubbo and start patting his head. It was very awkward.</p><p class="p2">At some point, Tubbo started crying, obviously lost in memories, which was how Dream ended up behind a barrel, with an armful of goat hybrid.</p><p class="p2">In a moment of weakness, Dream kissed the top of Tubbo’s head and muttered “I’m really sorry Tubbo”</p><p class="p2">“WHAT?!” in his defence, he thought Tubbo was asleep.</p><p class="p2">“Nothing”</p><p class="p2">“No, you- you said sorry. Dream said sorry to me” his grin was huge, at least the kid seemed to have cheered up. “But how can I believe you?”</p><p class="p2">“I’d be dead if I didn’t mean it” Tubbo giggled, obviously thinking he was joking. “I’m not joking, Tubbo, the gods are angry at me, and this is the only way I’m going to stay alive” Tubbo snorted. SNORTED!</p><p class="p2">“The gods! Dream, don’t be stupid, gods don’t exist!” Dream just huffed, crossing his arms like a little kid.</p><p class="p2">“Who were you playing hide and seek with?” He blurted out; it had been burning his mind for too long.</p><p class="p2">“Just Tommy and Ranboo” is that why Tubbo wouldn’t hide with Tommy?</p><p class="p2">“So was Ranboo hunting?”</p><p class="p2">“No? He was hiding” what?</p><p class="p2">“Tommy was hunting?”</p><p class="p2">“He was hiding, because he kept trying to hide with me”</p><p class="p2">“Who was hunting?” The question was getting a lot more burning. Purpled maybe, he was also a child. But why didn’t Tubbo say his name?</p><p class="p2">“oh” Tubbo hummed then shrugged “Guess we forgot about that”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another short chapter, sorry not sorry<br/>Drink water :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream reunites with his mama (Puffy)<br/>Sorry is Puffy is ooc, I don't often watch her streams :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">Tubbo had wandered off, presumably to look for Ranboo and Tommy, but there was no telling what goes through that kid’s head, so Dream just let him leave, he also didn’t want to get deal with more children. Ew.</p><p class="p2">Unable to sit still for long, Dream soon got up and walked round to the front of the flower shop. Where he saw Puffy unlocking the door. Obviously, Dream jumped back around the corner, pressing himself against the brick and holding his breath. He did not want to see his ‘mama’, and he definitely did not want to see her disappointed face. See, Dream had kind of been adopted by Puffy, after following her for a while, she started calling him ‘her duckling’. It’s not like Dream ever cared, because he didn’t, Puffy was a mortal, and mortals don’t just adopt gods. Even if Dream wasn’t technically a god anymore. But that doesn’t matter, because he doesn’t care about anyone or anything, only power. Although it was nice to know someone cared about him, and it hurt a lot watching Puffy’s face when she found out about his manipulations. Okay, maybe he had a little, very tiny, soft spot for <s>his mama</s>, Puffy, Captain Puffy.</p><p class="p2">“Duckling?” Puffy was very confused, understandably, no one knew he had escaped. But Dream knew that confusion would soon turn to anger, so he kept staring at his feet, covering his mask with his hands.</p><p class="p2">“Duckling? What are you doing? Why are you here? How are you here? You should be in prison Ducky, you need to be there.” She sounded like she was crying, Dream couldn’t know for sure, seeing as he wasn’t looking up anytime soon. “Duckling, please look at me, I need you to look at me.” He violently shook his head, not dissimilar to a toddler. “Duckling, please” She gently grasped his face, guiding it up to look at her. He was right, tears were streaming from her face, shattering Dream’s heart into a million pieces.</p><p class="p2">“Mama-“ was all he could get out before his voice broke and throat fully closed up.</p><p class="p2">“I’m here, it’s ok, you’re safe”</p><p class="p2">“’m not”</p><p class="p2">“Yes, you are. You’re my strong duckling, nothing can defeat you. Especially not that inescapable prison.” She ended with a wet chuckle.</p><p class="p2">“Bu-but you’re angry” He broke down fully now, crumbling to the floor “Mama, you’re angry, you’re angry I manipulated them. You-you’re angry I’m the villain”</p><p class="p2">“I’m not angry” she whispered in his ear, rubbing his back with one hand, and wiping his tears away with the other (when had he taken his mask off?). “Am I disappointed? A little, yes, but now I’m proud of you. You wouldn’t be this upset if you didn’t regret it, so I’m proud of you, and I love you.” Dream’s tears had dried up, probably from the heat his face was giving off. “Plus, I’ve always known you’re a villain, but there’s always room for a redemption arc”</p><p class="p2">“I love you too” He mumbled out, getting up and dusting himself off, he didn’t want to deal with any more emotions for today.</p><p class="p2">“Wait.” Puffy called out in <em>that</em> voice, making Dream’s feet itch to just run away.</p><p class="p2">“What’s up?” He knew better than to run.</p><p class="p2">“How did you escape?” Dream booked it, there was no way he was telling Puffy about the gods. Not yet anyway, maybe if he had proof. Maybe.</p><p class="p2">“Dreamie~” That annoying, singsong voice called out, what did DreamXD want now? “You’re forgetting something”</p><p class="p2">“What am I forgetting?” Dream growled lowly, far enough away that Puffy wouldn’t hear him, although not far enough for him to shout at the god, like he wanted to.</p><p class="p2">“You didn’t apologise, silly” XD’s voice was still high-pitched and sickly sweet.</p><p class="p2">“It was pretty clear I was sorry. Do I really have to say it?”</p><p class="p2">“Well…” Stupid gods and their technicalities “If you ever want to be a god again, you have to say it. Part of the deal, dear Dreamie”</p><p class="p2">“I hate you. I hate you so so much.”</p><p class="p2">“I know” It was grinning, proud to be so irritating. Dream just ignored him, opting to face the direction of Puffy and shout at the top of his lungs.</p><p class="p2">“I’M SORRY PUFFY” There was an echoing crash from the flower shop. Oops.</p><p class="p2">“DREAM” Uh oh. “DREAM YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW AND HELP ME” Dream instantly ran to his angry mama, not willing to make the situation worse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dream's a lil insecure and loves his mama, can we blame him?<br/>Drink Water :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam finds Drem...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream did escape his mama, sadly it was very late, so he couldn’t fit anymore apologies in. So, he just went home (HE HAS A HOUSE, TECHNOBLADE) for the night, desperate for a good night’s rest.</p><p>And a good night rest it was, however, Dream woke to someone standing over his bed. A someone in full netherite, holding a sword looming over him. A someone who had green hair and a creeper mask. Shit.</p><p>“Hello Dream” Sam did not sound too happy, understandable considering their last interaction.</p><p>“Hi Mr Awesamdude, how are you doing today?” Being polite gets you everywhere in life.</p><p>“Well…” He raised his sword, readying it for a swing “Seeing as my most secure prisoner escaped, I’m not feeling very good”</p><p>“Oh no, shall I make some food? You could be hungry, that always makes me grumpy”</p><p>“I’m not hungry,” Sam’s voice was monotone, but his face was alight with insanity “Not for food anyway” He swung his sword down.</p><p>“Oh, come on now” Dream’s bed frame was broken, “Do you know how expensive that is, I am sending you the bill for that”</p><p>“The dead don’t need to worry about money” Sam swung again, slightly scraping Dream.</p><p>“Actually, all the dead do is worry about money. You know in the afterlife, real estate is so expensive” Sam stopped, extremely confused.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I know! It’s crazy, and there aren’t many jobs over there too, most people end up homeless” Dream could rant about the afterlife for years, (he actually had once, pissing off all the gods)</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“The afterlife.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You started it.”</p><p>“Whatever, I don’t care. I just came here to kill you.”</p><p>“How about no?”</p><p>“How about yes?”</p><p>“You got me there,” Dream looked around, it would be really helpful if DreamXD could intervene. It was gone, useful. “Can you just not kill me?”</p><p>“I said I would hunt you down and kill you”</p><p>“What if you take me back to prison?”</p><p>“Why would I do that?”</p><p>“It’s pretty bad that someone managed to escape your inescapable prison, so if you don’t kill me, I’ll go with you, and no one has to know I got out”</p><p>“Someone saw you”</p><p>“Did they?”</p><p>“Well, I know Tommy told Sam Nook all about how Tubbo saw Dream, and how the almighty Dream apologised”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound like me. I have never apologized in my life. Tubbo must be hallucinating. It’s all the PTSD, you know” Dream said the last part in an exaggerated whisper, it’s a big secret that all minors on the Dream SMP have some form of trauma.</p><p>“Fine, we can go back to the prison”</p><p>“I have been missing my clock” Dream suddenly said midway to the prison, silence was getting boring.</p><p>“You’re so weird”</p><p>“I like throwing it in lava, sue me”</p><p>“If you keep doing it I’ll stop giving you a clock”</p><p>“WHAT” That’s not fair “You can’t do that”</p><p>“I can do what I like, I could force you into total isolation”</p><p>Dream pulled an apologetic face, “I’m sorry Sam, but I don’t feel like isolation” He pearled away, hearing a shout of ‘DREAM’ following him.</p><p>Three down, however fucking many more to go.</p><p>“That doesn’t count” So now DreamXD turns up, acting all like a big man.</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK, IT ABSOLUTELY DOES COUNT”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I absolutely love Dream messing with Sam <br/>Drink Water :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream finds Ranboo, they have a lil chat :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">Grumbling about the apology definitely counting, Dream looked around to see he had landed near L’Manhole, which was silent, except for a voice talking. Following the voice led Dream to an underground, obsidian box (bomb shelter maybe?), which had Ranboo in it.</p><p class="p2">The teen enderman looked extremely panicked, as if he was looking for something but couldn’t find it, probably something to do with his memory, going by the mutterings about a book, and having to find it. Dream felt a little bad, not too much though, it wasn’t his fault Ranboo had such a bad memory, plus he hadn’t directly manipulated him. Ranboo had been on Dream’s list, but prison kinda got in the way, sadly.</p><p class="p2">“Hey buddy? You okay?” Stupid question, he obviously isn’t.</p><p class="p2">“GO AWAY! YOU’RE NOT REAL, GET OUT OF MY HEAD” Definitely not okay.</p><p class="p2">“I am real. Ranboo look at me” He did look, but by the glazed eyes and fast breathing, Dream could tell he wasn’t actually seeing anything. As much as Dream wanted to leave, he was going soft, and something in him forced him to stay.</p><p class="p2">So, Dream stood there, waiting for Ranboo to calm down. It was awkward. And Dream was getting bored of the constant whimpers. He knew he should help, as did DreamXD, who shoved him forward. That bastard.</p><p class="p2">“Ranboo? Can, can I touch you?” At the tiniest nod, Dream crouched down, placing a gentle hand on Ranboo’s shoulder, the other pulling his hand up to Dream’s chest. “Can you feel my breaths?” another nod. “Okay, can you try to copy them? Breath in…2…3, breath out…2…3” Dream repeated this until he felt Ranboo relax slightly under his hand. “Okay buddy, I’m so proud of you, you’re doing so well. Can I hug you?” Ranboo nodded again, this time much more confident, so Dream moved forward, gently pulling Ranboo into his lap, hugging him close, muttering praises in his ear.</p><p class="p2">After a while, Ranboo pulled away, shuffling back to sit against the opposite wall of the room. Seeing as it was a small room, and the teen’s lanky figure, their legs tangled together slightly, Dream didn’t mind, Ranboo needed the extra comfort.</p><p class="p2">“You feeling better?” Dream kept his voice quiet, not wanting to overwhelm the boy again.</p><p class="p2">“Yeah… umm, thank you, yo- you didn’t have to stay” He had to strain his ears to hear the words Ranboo muttered.</p><p class="p2">“I wasn’t going to leave you, not like that” He may be an apathetic god, but he does have some feelings.</p><p class="p2">“Oh” Ranboo was fiddling with the edge of his shirt, an anxious habit.</p><p class="p2">“Hey, uhh, what y’know, triggered the umm” Dream gestured vaguely, not sure what to call the breakdown.</p><p class="p2">“You did” before Dream could ask, he continued, “Your voice in my head, that tells me what I’ve done when I cant remember” Huh.</p><p class="p2">“That’s not me. I can’ t just talk in people’s heads” Dream wished he could, it would make life a lot easier.</p><p class="p2">“WELL, WHO IS IT” Ranboo evidently had reached his breaking point, this must have been happening a while then.</p><p class="p2">“When did you first hear it?”</p><p class="p2">“After you and Tech destroyed L’Manburg. I came to my panic room, where I put my pets too keep them safe, then you came and started talking, telling me I betrayed everyone, and I destroyed the community house.”</p><p class="p2">“Well, you know you can’t trust the voice, because I blew up the community house, remember I confessed to everyone just before they put me in prison.”</p><p class="p2">“You, you covered for me”</p><p class="p2">“No, I actually blew it up, I’m not the type of person to take credit for someone else’s work”</p><p class="p2">“But, but the voice-“</p><p class="p2">“Is lying to you” Dream was getting a little frustrated, feeling like they were going in circles. “What’s more important, is who is impersonating me? Who wants to control you through me?” Dream had a couple ideas, however he could not voice them, not with DreamXD listening to everything he says.</p><p class="p2">“A lot of people hate you, they might want revenge” Ranboo had perked up, maybe he enjoys mysteries.</p><p class="p2">“But I’m supposedly in prison, plus no one has the ability to get in someone’s head”</p><p class="p2">“No mortal can” Shit, the enderman thing.</p><p class="p2">See, endermen are a powerful, ancient species. They don’t live for many years, but their teleportation ability allows them to travel the world, learning many secrets of the universe. Secrets that they pass on to their children, who pass on to their children and so on. This means that the enderman species are the most knowledgeable species (aside from the gods), knowing the ancient rule and laws, knowing all about gods, demigods, and mythical creatures. Dream had presumed Ranboo didn’t know any of this, due to the whole memory thing, and his assumptions that he was an orphan.</p><p class="p2">“How do you know about immortals?”</p><p class="p2">“Wouldn’t you like to know, green boy” With that, Ranboo teleported out of the room. Stupid kids, growing into their inheritance, playing around with their newfound powers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is that some actual plot I see? (yes, I actually have a plan, what is happening)<br/>Drink water :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream visits Technoblade and Philza Minecraft</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream decided to follow Ranboo home, partially to make sure he traveled safely, but mostly because he needed to see the great Technoblade, and Philza, and ‘apologize’ or whatever.</p><p>See, Dream didn’t believe he needed to apologize, he hadn’t done anything to Techno, and the worst he’d done to Phil was blow up his house, but Phil helped, so does it really count?</p><p>“You forced him to kill his son” Great timing DreamXD, always coming in with helpful knowledge.</p><p>“Indirectly. How did you even know what I was thinking?”</p><p>“Mind-reading dummy, or have you forgotten one of my spectacular powers in your mortal age?”</p><p>“I did not forget,” Dream huffed. “Okay, maybe I did forget, but I thought you couldn’t read my mind.”</p><p>“I couldn’t, now I can.”</p><p>“Real helpful Dee.”</p><p>“I try”</p><p>“I hate you”</p><p>“You don’t”</p><p>“I do”</p><p>“You don’t”</p><p>This continued all the way up to Technoblade’s cabin, a while, considering they had barely left L’Manburg when the argument started.</p><p>Wanting to keep some sort of dignity, and not sound insane, Dream cut off conversation with DreamXD and knocked politely on the door.</p><p>“Ranboo, I keep telling you you don’t need to knock, you’re always welcome” Techno grunted as he opened the door. “Heh, you’re not Ranboo”</p><p>“Good observation” Dream walked in,  to be intimidating, not because he wasn’t wearing thick enough clothes to be traipsing through snow for hours.</p><p>“Dream?” Good Phil’s here too.</p><p>“Yes hi, hello, it’s me, your favorite person. I’m not gonna stay long, just came to y’know say sorry for doing umm be rude to you, or whatever I’ve done. You can just take this any way you want so yeah. I’m sorry” It for awkward for a few moments, until they burst into laughter.</p><p>“What” Techno gasped between laughs, “Why are you apologizing, I’ve been in support of almost everything you’ve done. Except the exile, Tommy that fuckin’ raccoon boy was squatting in my home, stealing all my shit.”</p><p>“I knew he was in your house, I knew you wouldn’t spell ‘therapy’ wrong”</p><p>“I didn’t try that hard to hide him, actually I almost gave him to you, at the speed he was eating my gapples”</p><p>“Ok whatever, but I’ve gotta go, duty calls”</p><p>“Wait Dream” Phil perked up, he had been content to watch in silence. “How did you escape prison?”</p><p>“Old friend” Partially true, Dream used to be friends with DreamXD.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“A god.” Techno snorted, obviously not believing it, while Phil gave him a ‘dad stare’, waiting for an actual explanation.</p><p>Dream did not give an explanation, instead opting to jump out the window and run away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Double update pog<br/>slightly shorter bcs I'm lazy<br/>Drink water :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream speedruns apologies</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">“You never apologised to Ranboo, why didn’t you do it in the panic room?”</p><p class="p2">“Sometimes it’s nice to have conversations without an ulterior motive”</p><p class="p2">“Do you even want to become a god again?”</p><p class="p2">“Of course, I do, but I haven’t technically done anything to him”</p><p class="p2">“You blew up his house”</p><p class="p2">“Collateral damage, y’know greater good and all that shit. Plus, he had enough warning to move all of his stuff, and I did him a favour, no one wants to live in L’Manburg”</p><p class="p2">“Why are you so grumpy today Dreamie?”</p><p class="p2">“Maybe it’s because I’m talking to an idiot god” Partially true.</p><p class="p2">“Well, I can’t leave you alone now can I?”</p><p class="p2">“Can’t you just leave me for one day? I wont apologise to anyone I promise.”</p><p class="p2">“Fine, if you get five apologies done today, I’ll give you tomorrow” Dream didn’t reply, instead running in the direction of Eret’s castle, there had to at least one person there.</p><p class="p2">It was Dream’s lucky day, Eret, Fundy and Niki were all there, or more accurately Eret was inside the castle and Fundy and Niki were lurking around the outside, looking extremely suspicious.</p><p class="p2">“Hi Eret, my King. How are you this fine day?” Eret would be the easiest, and quickest.</p><p class="p2">“Hello-“ they turned to see Dream, “DREAM!?”</p><p class="p2">“Uh yeah, hi. I just came to say sorry, y’know for all the shitty stuff I’ve done. Wasn’t great of me to take away your kingship, then take it away from George to give to you. And I guess other stuff I’ve done to the server as a whole” Dream looked out of the corner of his eye, seeing DreamXD’s approval, so he ran out, before Eret could process what happened.</p><p class="p2">“Hi Niki, hi Fundy!” They both jumped at Dream’s words, turning to glare at him. Though those glares turned to confusion when they saw him waving at them.</p><p class="p2">“Dream? What are you doing, you should be in prison?” Niki, always the voice of reason.</p><p class="p2">“Didn’t like it, so I left” Niki looked a lot more confused, while Fundy nodded, as if it made all the sense in the world. “Anyway… just came to say sorry, to both of you, for being like the ‘bad guy’, destroying L’Manburg and other general stuff”</p><p class="p2">“How did you escape?” Was Niki really going to do this?</p><p class="p2">“Okay byeeeee!” Dream started climbing up the castle wall.</p><p class="p2">“WAIT DREAM” Fundy shouted, obviously having gotten over his shock. “Do, do you want to go on a date?”</p><p class="p2">“Fundy, I cheated on you.”</p><p class="p2">“Only like a little bit, I forgive you. Can we go on a date?”</p><p class="p2">“Sure, whatever” Dream didn’t really want a date, but the last time, Fundy had paid, and the food was really good.</p><p class="p2">With that Dream left, leaving thoroughly confused Niki, and an extremely happy Fundy behind, turning his attention to the nether portal.</p><p class="p2">Before he reached the portal, Dream ran into a friendly ghost. And Friend.</p><p class="p2">“Hi Ghostbur-“</p><p class="p2">“Glattbur”</p><p class="p2">“What?”</p><p class="p2">“It’s Glattbur now.”</p><p class="p2">“Huh, does this count as two?” Dream asked DreamXD, not particularly worried about Glattbur, the dead should theoretically know about the gods.</p><p class="p2">“Technically, yes it does” Dream’s lucky day.</p><p class="p2">“Cool, cool. Glattbur, I’m sorry, for not giving you independence, not sticking to a side, manipulating Schlatt and Wilbur, to mention a few reasons”</p><p class="p2">“I forgive you”</p><p class="p2">“I don’t care” He does.</p><p class="p2">“Whatever you say Dreamie.”</p><p class="p2">“You have no right to call me that.” Dream hissed before storming off. Only DreamXD was allowed to call him that, and that’s after centuries of wearing him down.</p><p class="p2">“Well done Dreamie, I’m very proud of you. You have earned tomorrow off, I have some stuff to deal with anyway”</p><p class="p2">If Dream was genuinely smiling under his mask, no one had to know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am very excited for the next chapter, I'll probably post it tomorrow (if I finish it)<br/>Drink Water :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 1 of Dream's day off, not very exciting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It may technically be a day off, but Dream was hard at work. He had to get up early to allow him plenty of time to research, as he was planning to visit the stronghold, or more specifically the stronghold library. It was the place containing the oldest knowledge in the land, having thousands of books, hundreds a years old. A true fountain of knowledge.</p><p>The stronghold was less dusty, torches lighting the hallways, dust disturbed on chests and doors, not to mention the overlapping footprints in covering every corner of the area. However, nothing was moved, broken or missing, so Dream decided not to worry about it, choosing to focus on the task at hand, skimming as many books as possible.</p><p>Dream was looking for something, specifically information on mind control, and mind manipulation. He needed to re-educate himself, it had been a while since he’d interfered with magic, generally condemning it out of spite after the whole ‘losing his god status’ thing. If he hadn’t been such a stubborn bitch, Dream probably would know exactly what was wrong with Ranboo, and how to help him. Not that Dream really cares about Ranboo, it’s just that he umm, whatever, he just definitely doesn’t care about Ranboo.</p><p>Hours later, he was still pouring over texts, none of which contained anything about magic, although the book he was currently reading had very interesting information on weapon upkeep (apparently he had been cleaning his axe all wrong). Until a crash disturbed him, along with a quiet string of curses and the soft thudding of someone hopping on one foot. Not bothering to be silent , Dream was sure he could take on someone that sounded this clumsy, he followed the noise to find someone hopping around surrounded by books. It was Karl, sweet innocent Karl, engaged to Dream’s oldest friend, (and Quackity).</p><p>“You okay, Karl?” Dream said softly, not wanting to surprise the man.</p><p>“Oh!” Too late, Karl had tripped on a book and fallen to the floor.</p><p>“Sorry.” Dream held out a hand to help him up, but was instead pulled down into a hug, crashing on top of the smaller man.</p><p>“Glad you’re okay.” Was muttered in Dream’s ear.</p><p>Knowing he wasn’t getting out of Karl’s grip anytime soon, he took the time to look at the books scattered around them. They all appeared to have ‘Tales from the SMP’ written along the side of them, but the titles were all different, he could read ‘The Village that went mad’ and ‘The Masquerade’ clearly, although there were plenty more.</p><p>“What are all these books?” Being upfront always got him the best answers, it also helped when people were scared to lie to him.</p><p>“Tales from my travels.” He had a feeling he knew what ‘travels’ actually meant.</p><p>“Why are you hiding them down here?”</p><p>“This is the safest place.” Accurate, very few people knew about the stronghold, let alone the library held within it.</p><p>“And these books, they’re based on real events?”</p><p>“They are an accurate recount of places I’ve been.”</p><p>“Times you been?” Karl looked at him, both confused and surprised, so he continued, “The different places you’ve been in time, because you’re a time traveller.” Dream had known for a while, (he knew all the happenings in his server) but never had the time to confront Karl about it.</p><p>“And you’re immortal” Huh?</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Well, you always thought it was odd that I kept seeing people in different times with the exact same mannerisms as you, not to mention all the ‘people’ looked the same. I’m guessing the mask was a pretty recent thing, because I haven’t seen you wear it anytime before this.” Dream was speechless, he had never considered the possibility of Karl noticing, not that he would be able to do anything about it, not without the help of the time god, who did not particularly like Dream.</p><p>“I- umm, I-“ The lump in his throat blocked all words.</p><p>“I’m cleverer than I look, see I also know you’re a demigod. I first thought you might a mythical hybrid, which would explain the immortality. However you’re very powerful, more powerful than any hybrid I’ve ever met, and I have met a lot, so the only explanation is that you’re a demigod.” Karl was grinning up at him, waiting for Dream to tell him he was correct. Too bad he was wrong.</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“But, but it’s the only explanation, I’ve done so much research. I travelled back to the time of the gods, I saw them walking the earth, I walked among them. With you. You were there, with the gods, why else would you-“ Karl suddenly shot up, scrambling for a book, flicking to a certain page, “HOLY SHIT! YOU’RE DREAM, THE DREAM! You’re the god of chaos, how did I not see it sooner? I am such an idiot, it makes so much sense, I though he was your dad or something. Oh my god, how am I so dumb? Of course you’re a god.” Dream nodded before gritting his teeth.</p><p>“Technically I’m not a god, I’m just an immortal”</p><p>“You lost it, didn’t you?” Dream nodded imperceptibly, “So that’s why you’ve been on earth so long, because you can’t physically go back” This was getting a little painful to discuss.</p><p>“Can we not talk about this anymore.”</p><p>Karl hummed before talking again, “Why were you down here anyway?”</p><p>“Oh I’ve been looking for information on mind magic, my knowledge is a little rusty”</p><p>“There’s nothing about magic down here, magic was ‘removed from existence’ over 500 years ago. The witch trials got rid of a lot of magic users, but there’s still magic in the earth, we see them all the time in potions, but that’s about the limit we know of magic anymore.”</p><p>“How am I supposed to help Ranboo then?”</p><p>“I thought you wanted to manipulate minors, not help them” Dream gave a sarcastic laugh, not willing to accept how true that actually was, “Anyway, I’ve been trying to find out about magic, although I wanted to help those under The Egg’s influence.” Before he could ask what eggs had to do with magic, Karl continued,  “Actually there is this place that might have information.”</p><p>“What egg? And what place?”</p><p>“You don’t know about The Egg? The blood vines? Taking over the server?” This was all new to him.</p><p>“No, I didn’t have the privilege of news in Prison”</p><p>“Oh right, I’ll show you it later, but we have to be careful, it can speak to you, take you under it’s control.”</p><p>“Okay, what place might have more info about magic?” Dream wanted to know where Karl was talking about, he would probably know about it, and could go visit it, maybe even convince DreamXD to take him.</p><p>“The Inbetween” Oh, Dream had only heard of that place, it was the time god’s domain. The area outside of time, only the time god and those they favoured had access. From what he had heard it was beautiful, a castle made of pure light. Although Dream was sceptical it was pure light, light can’t be used as a building material, it just doesn’t work.</p><p>While Dream was busy contemplating the logistics of using light to build, Karl left to hide his books and returned saying, “Lets go see The Egg now”</p><p>Dream didn’t reply, it wasn’t a question, and Karl was already ten paces ahead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Karl's a smort boi<br/>The next update probably won't be for a few days, apparently procrastinating school work does not make it disappear<br/>Drink Water :)<br/>also this word count it double last chapter's, this is an anomaly, do not expect this as the normal</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karl and Dream go to see The Egg... but get sidetracked</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On their way to The Egg, Dream and Karl saw Ranboo. Obviously, Dream called out, not because he cares about the kid, he’s just a friendly person. (sureeee)</p><p>“Hey Ranboo!” Dream shouted rather loudly, the kid hadn’t appeared to see them, and didn’t even react to Dreams shouts. Odd.</p><p>“Ranboo?” Karl called out this time, slightly quieter, but they had unspokenly agreed to approach him. Again, Ranboo didn’t respond, continuing to walk as if on a mission.</p><p>“Ran? You okay?” They were close enough to touch, falling into step either side of him. Again no reaction, not even an acknowledgement that there were people beside him. This was getting weirder by the second.</p><p>Dream decided to stop Ranboo, stepping infront of him and putting both hands on his shoulders, essentially forcing Ranboo to stop, even though he struggled slightly for a few seconds, before faceplanting straight into Dream’s chest. Not sure what to do, Dream just sat down, pulling the unconscious, freakishly tall child into his lap and hugging him. This was becoming a much to common occurrence for Dream, stupid minors collapsing on him.</p><p>Dream and Karl ended up sitting there for at least an hour, chatting quietly while held Ranboo to his chest and Karl absently ran his fingers through both Dream’s and Ranboo’s hair. It was annoyingly domestic and comforting. Then Ranboo shifted, cuddling closer to Dream, as if drawn to his warmth, before the teen’s eyes shot open, sitting up and scrambling away from him.</p><p>“Wha- what’s happening?” That damn memory.</p><p>“Don’t you remember? You were ignoring  Dream and I, then you just collapsed on him. We’ve been like this for a little while” Karl was quick to explain.</p><p>“I don’t remember.” Ranboo got up and grabbed a grass block, just holding, looking like a very awkward enderman in a suit. “I- I was in my home an- and checking my memory books, because they keep going missing.”</p><p>“So were you like sleepwalking-“ Karl was putting this together much faster than Dream could handle, he really had underestimated him.</p><p>“Enderwalking. I call it enderwalking”</p><p>“Oh okay. So you were enderwalking, which was why you didn’t answer us when we called your name?”</p><p>“I- I think so.”</p><p>“Huh” Karl looked very concentrated, as if he was doing a complex math problem. Well, he kind of is, just without the math part.</p><p>“So Boo, you feeling okay?” Dream tried to change the subject, however by the violent shake of Ranboo’s head he wasn’t making him any more comfortable. “Do you wanna come with us? We’re going to see The Egg. Actually maybe you shouldn’t, I don’t think children should be anywhere near it. If what Karl says is true.” The teen just giggled at him, explain when he saw Dream’s confused face.</p><p>“Since when do you care about children?”</p><p>“Excuse me Mr Enderboy, people change, and I’m currently having a redemption arc.” Dream said, rather proudly, making Ranboo laugh harder, dropping his grass block in favour of clutching his stomach. “So where do you want to go? Karl and I can escort you wherever you’d like.” Dream ignored Karl’s incredulous ‘we can?’</p><p>“Can we go see Puffy?” That’s surprising, Dream hadn’t known Puffy was close with Ranboo.</p><p>“Of course we can go see Ma- Ahem, Captain Puffy” Smooth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ranboo's touch-starved, you cant convince me otherwise<br/>Short Chapter (the next chapter will be longer i promise), I'm sorry but writers block is a bitch, as is schoolwork<br/>also I did not proofread this sorry not sorry<br/>Drink Water :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and Karl finally get to The Egg</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After dropping Ranboo off with Mama, apparently she had opened a therapy office for the traumatized minors, Karl and Dream finally found themselves at the spider spawner. More specifically, the entrance to the room with The Egg in it.</p><p>“This is it!” Karl said with jazz hands, grinning, why was he so excited? “As you can see, there are a lot more ‘blood vines’ , try not to touch them. I don’t think you’d be affected, but they’re just really gross and squidgy to touch” Dream poked one with his foot, pulling a disgusted face when it squished and some foul smelling liquid seeped out.</p><p>“Why are people attracted to this thing?” He muttered, swallowing the vomit rising in his throat.</p><p>“Ask it yourself” They had reached The Egg, not quite close enough to touch, but Dream could hear a buzzing, kind of humming sound emitting from the thing.</p><p>“Is- is it talking to you?” Karl nodded, distracted as he took a step closer to The Egg. Dream put a hand on his arm, preventing Karl from getting any closer and touching it, whatever it was saying couldn’t be good. How could it talk to Karl without him hearing? Unless… it was in his head. If it can talk in people’s heads, could it use other voices, could it imitate real people? Did it have a radius? Did you have to be within a certain distance for it to speak in your head? Or once it’s in, does it stay there?</p><p>Dreams mind was going a mile a minute, questions constantly forming, but not answers being given. He couldn’t hear The Egg. Why couldn’t he hear The Egg? He suspected it was to do with his former god status, gods were naturally immune to mind control, but Dream didn’t know that carried over to his ‘mortal’ life.</p><p>Knowing he had to learn more, Dream pulled himself out of his thoughts and focused back on The Egg. However, in his distraction, he hadn’t hear the two people enter that were now sitting upon the thing.</p><p>“Hello Bad, Ant” Dream said carefully, nodding to each person respectively.</p><p>“Hello Dream. We’re glad you’re here.” Bad spoke, taking the role of ‘leader’, as much as there can be one when there’s a giant egg controlling everyone.</p><p>“I hope you’re not here to take me back to prison, I really don’t want to be taking Karl hostage.” Play dumb, but still show dominance, he wasn’t an idiot.</p><p>“Prison?” Both Bad and Ant gave identical dry laughs, creepy. “We don’t care about prison.”</p><p>“OH! Have you heard about my redemption arc? I know news travels fast, but not this quickly”</p><p>“We don’t care about your redemption arc.” Bad’s voice was laced with venom, maybe he’d played a little too stupid. “This is about The Egg.”</p><p>“That thing? What’s inside it? An egg this big must have something good in it.”</p><p>“It has something excellent in it. You’ll get to find out soon enough.” Dream pretended to be interested, he really wanted to be, but he was getting restless, and the smell of the vines juice was beginning to get to him. “That is, if you join us.”</p><p>“Join you? I don’t pick sides.” Technically, he always chose the side of chaos, sort of in his nature y’know, God of Chaos and all that shit.</p><p>“The Egg can give you whatever you want.”</p><p>“I have everything I want, I am literally the richest guy on the server.”</p><p>“What about George? Or Sapnap?” Fuck, he loved his friends, and it badly hurt when they rejected him. It was one of the only times he’d truly grieved, shutting himself away for days, before distracting himself with traumatising minors. Not the healthiest coping mechanism.</p><p>“I never cared about them.” It hurt to even say it, but he had to stay strong. Keep a firm front, and you’ll be strong inside, that’s what his mother used to say to him, his actual mother, not his adoptive mama.</p><p>“Well, the Egg can help you with-“ Bad suddenly stopped, turning to Ant with widening eyes. Then started furiously whispering to eachother, and the buzzing grew louder, grating against Dream’s senses, almost making him cover his ears with his hands, if he hadn’t still been holding Karl, he probably would have.</p><p>“Dreamie~” Ant cut through the buzzing, distracting Dream.</p><p>“Do not call me that.” He threatened, pulling out his axe. It was only unenchanted diamond compared to the shinning netherite infront of him, but Dream never goes down without a fight.</p><p>“We just thought you’d like the nickname. Nostalgic, right?”</p><p>“You have no right to call me that.” Dream growled, these idiots were getting on his nerves, and the incessant buzzing was not helping matters.</p><p>“Okay, we won’t call you it.” Bad cut in, obviously noticing his growing anger. “Do you want to speak to the Egg directly?”</p><p>“Sure” He didn’t.</p><p>“Come here” Ant called, patting the spot on the Egg between himself and Bad.</p><p>So Dream did, leaving Karl in a zoned out state, and carefully climbing onto the slightly bouncy material, all the while keeping a tight grip on his axe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am on a roll and can't stop writing, so have another chapter<br/>also I'm thinking I might write a prequel when I finish this, thoughts?<br/>Drink Water :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drem talks with Egg. And Karl at the end</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">The buzzing was deafening. Dream could see Ant and Bad talking to him, but their voices didn’t reach him. All he could hear was buzzing. So, Dream lowered his defences, mental ones, there was no way he was letting go of his axe.</p><p class="p2">And the noise stopped. Everything stopped. See, Dream had forced himself into his mind, leaving him floating bodyless in a pitch black void. It was nice, peaceful, a true peace that Dream hadn’t felt for a very long time. He should do this more often.</p><p class="p2">“Hello Chaos.” Cut through the silence, if Dream had a body, he would have jumped.</p><p class="p2">“Who are you?”</p><p class="p2">“The Egg”</p><p class="p2">“You can’t be an egg. Eggs aren’t sentient.”</p><p class="p2">“I’m the person in the egg.”</p><p class="p2">“Ah, but I don’t think you’re a person.”</p><p class="p2">“Correct again.”</p><p class="p2">“What do you want?”</p><p class="p2">“It’s more a question of what you want Chaos.”</p><p class="p2">“Like I said to Bad and Ant, I know you heard, I don’t want anything.”</p><p class="p2">“I can give you god status again.”</p><p class="p2">“I’m sure you’ve heard about my redemption arc, I’m not falling for your petty tricks.”</p><p class="p2">“But who wants to be good?”</p><p class="p2">“Humans.”</p><p class="p2">“Not all of them, look at my minions.”</p><p class="p2">“You are literally mind controlling them, I don’t think it counts.”</p><p class="p2">“They freely choose to follow me.”</p><p class="p2">“Why are you in their heads then? Why are you in everyone’s heads?”</p><p class="p2">“That’s none of your business Chaos.”</p><p class="p2">“If you want my support, then it is my business.”</p><p class="p2">“I don’t want your support.”</p><p class="p2">“What kind of backwards mindgames are you playing?”</p><p class="p2">“No mindgames, just an honest conversation between two almost gods.”</p><p class="p2">“So you’re not a god, but you’re related to them. Tell me more.”</p><p class="p2">“I don’t think I will.”</p><p class="p2">“Answer my other questions then.”</p><p class="p2">“If you think you could trust my answers.”</p><p class="p2">“How can you talk in heads?”</p><p class="p2">“I am never going to tell you that.”</p><p class="p2">“Fine, is there a limit to your mind control? If someone is far away can you still reach them?”</p><p class="p2">“Wherever there are blood vines, I am in control.”</p><p class="p2">“Why do you want control?”</p><p class="p2">“Chaos.”</p><p class="p2">“Alright, it was a long shot anyway. Can you imitate others?”</p><p class="p2">“Only as much as you can. Sorry, could.”</p><p class="p2">“Thanks. Why do you call me Chaos?”</p><p class="p2">“It’s your name. Your real name.”</p><p class="p2">“Just because it’s my birthname doesn’t mean it’s mine. Why do you want me on your side?”</p><p class="p2">“It would be in your best interest to join me. I am going to take over this server with or without you.”</p><p class="p2">With that, the presence left Dream’s head. He allowed himself to float in the darkness for a while, pondering what the thing had said. It was odd, obviously Dream had been speaking to the thing within The Egg, but whatever it was had full control over The Egg and the blood vines coming from it. And the blood vines are some kind of transmitters? Dream really need to talk to someone about this.</p><p class="p2">So he pulled himself out of his mind, first feeling the mushy texture underneath him, the rough wood of his axe handle. Then the sounds faded back in, the soft muttering of Ant and Bad, the gentle buzzing from The Egg, and another humming sound that Dream wasn’t sure what it was. Opening his eyes, Dream saw it was Karl, who was humming to himself while trying to build a house of cards.</p><p class="p2">Deciding not to question where Karl found cards, Dream just got up and left, pulling the time traveller behind him. The Egg would tell Bad and Ant what they needed to know. If it were Dream, he wouldn’t tell them anything, minions don’t deserve to know their masters private conversations.</p><p class="p2">“What happened in there?” Karl asked as soon as they’d sat down somewhere private, away from listening ears.</p><p class="p2">“Well The Egg, actually it’s the thing inside the egg. Should we name it? Would that be weird?”</p><p class="p2">“Jonathon.” Karl said before swearing as his cards toppled over.</p><p class="p2">“Okay, Jonathon was talking to you.” Dream waited until Karl nodded in agreement. “Okay, and then I sat on the egg, so Jonathon could actually talk to me. And uhh, we had a conversation inside my head, that’s why I was completely unresponsive, and he answered some of my questions.”</p><p class="p2">“So what is Jonathon?”</p><p class="p2">“He wouldn’t tell me, but he called himself an ‘almost god’, so he might be a demigod, child of a god, or blessed by the gods. Although I don’t think it’s the last one, gods don’t tend to bless evil creatures.”</p><p class="p2">“He might not be evil.”</p><p class="p2">“He said he’s going to take over the server, with or without me.”</p><p class="p2">“Oh”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah I know.”</p><p class="p2">“So what else did you learn?”</p><p class="p2">Dream spent the rest of the day, not that there was much left, telling Karl all about his conversation with Jonathon. By the end of it, they had decided that Karl would spend his time researching creatures, seeing as Dream wouldn’t be able to do anything with DreamXD breathing down his neck. Instead Dream would focus on speedrunning apologies, the sooner he gets XD off his back, the sooner he can focus all his efforts on destroying Jonathon and protecting the members of his SMP.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am spoiling y'all, enjoy it while it lasts<br/>Drink Water :)<br/>I fully believe Karl just has random shit in his pockets like a full deck of cards</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream sees Sappy and Gogy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">Dream ended up sleeping at Karl’s house. Not because he’s homeless, but because his house is really far away. Really really far away.</p><p class="p2">Sadly spending the night on Karl’s couch meant that he was woken up by a scream. A very familiar scream that Dream used to hear on the daily.</p><p class="p2">“Hi Sapnap.” He groaned in response, it was much to early to wake up.</p><p class="p2">“Dream?! What are you doing here? Why aren’t you in prison?” In a normal situation, Dream would be wheezing at the extreme pitch of Sapnap’s voice.</p><p class="p2">“Obviously he broke out.” Karl spoke, evidently having woken up to Sapnap’s shouts.</p><p class="p2">“Why is he here?”</p><p class="p2">“I’m not gonna force a homeless man to sleep outside.”</p><p class="p2">“I HAVE A HOUSE” That woke Dream up, and made Sap collapse on the floor in a fit of giggles.</p><p class="p2">“Dreamie~” Oh fuck, no no no, DreamXD was here?</p><p class="p2">“What the fuck do you want?” Dream groaned, not caring about the others in the room questioning his insanity.</p><p class="p2">“Just reminding you that you don’t have a house.”</p><p class="p2">“I have a fucking house. It’s just really far away because I don’t want to deal with anyone’s shit.”</p><p class="p2">“He says, when he’s the main cause of problems” Sapnap muttered, which earned him a vicious glare.</p><p class="p2">“You are not involved shut up.”</p><p class="p2">“He’s right Dreamie~”</p><p class="p2">“Why are you actually here?”</p><p class="p2">“Your fun is over, it’s time for apologies. Also you’re not going to get anymore days off, the others were kind of mad I gave you free reign, even if it was only one day.”</p><p class="p2">“OH FUCK YOU”</p><p class="p2">“Dream, don’t you think you’re being a little mean?” Karl interrupted, nervously watching Dream.</p><p class="p2">“It’s none of your fucking business, you can’t even hear this idiot.” Maybe he was being a little harsh, but the combination of being woken up and dealing with annoying gods justified it.</p><p class="p2">“Who… uhh who are you talking to?” Sapnap suddenly said, Dream had forgotten Sap didn’t know about gods. Oops.</p><p class="p2">“No one.”</p><p class="p2">“Dreamie~” XD whispered in his ear, “I think there’s something you need to do”</p><p class="p2">“Fuck. Umm… hey Sap…”</p><p class="p2">“Hello?”</p><p class="p2">“Uhh, I- I just want to say umm, sorry for uhh being a bad friend, and umm not showing I love you. Because I do, I don’t think I could ever hate you, trust me I’ve tried. I should have been more open and explained my reasoning. A lot of the time there isn’t much, but I’ve only ever wanted to protect you. So yeah, I’m sorry.”</p><p class="p2">“Huh?” Eloquent as ever.</p><p class="p2">“I’m apologising. I’m kinda on a redemption arc at the moment.”</p><p class="p2">“Oh. So why did you break out?”</p><p class="p2">“Many reasons, mostly I was bored.” A kick from XD, “That’s not true, I umm had a lot of time to think, and I want to be a better person.”</p><p class="p2">“You were in there two days.”<br/>
“Two days is a long time.”</p><p class="p2">“Sureee”</p><p class="p2">“I missed you Sap.” Instead of replying, Sapnap opened his arms, silently inviting him for a hug. How could Dream say no? And he didn’t, just collapsing into his best friend, relishing in the familiar arms holding him close.</p><p class="p2">“Georgie” Was whispered in his ear.</p><p class="p2">“Wha-?”</p><p class="p2">“We need Georgie” It wasn’t a question.</p><p class="p2">“Don’ wanna” Dream muttered as he snuggled closer, he never wanted to leave this comfort.</p><p class="p2">“Dream.”</p><p class="p2">“bu’… warm”</p><p class="p2">“It’ll be better with Georgie~” Dream huffed, he knew he would eventually have to face his other best friend, better to get it over with.</p><p class="p2">A knock at the door pulled Dream from his vague planning of apologies. Maybe he needed a present?</p><p class="p2">“DREAM?!” George. Georgenotfound, aka Georgie, aka Gogy, his Gogy had been the one at the door. Dream was not ready, he needed something.</p><p class="p2">Grabbing the flowers from the nearest plantpot, Dream turned to face George, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.</p><p class="p2">“Hi…”</p><p class="p2">“Wha-.. why aren’t you in prison? You need to be in prison. You have to be there. It’s safer for everyone if you’re there.”</p><p class="p2">“I would agree with you, but I’m trying to be better, I really want to be better… George, I’m really sorry, I just wanted to protect you and it’s my fault, I didn’t tell you that and I just acted like the tyrant I am. I’m sorry I made you think I hated you, because I really don’t, I love you Georgie, you and Sap are my brothers and I don’t want to lose you. But then I did lose you, and it was my fault, I should trust you, you can protect yourself. I’m sorry, and.. and if you’ll let me… I’ll try to be better”</p><p class="p2">“Shhhh, Dream, it’s okay, I know you’re sorry stop rambling” George said as he wiped away Dream’s tears. When had he started crying? “Why do you have flowers?”</p><p class="p2">“They’re for you” Dream muttered, holding them out for George, who held them awkwardly, looking bemusedly at the roots still attached.</p><p class="p2">“Uhh… thanks? I guess..”</p><p class="p2">“How come Gogy gets flowers?!” Interrupted Sapnap, making everyone in the room burst out in laughter.</p><p class="p2">“Time to go Dreamie~” XD said from across the room, already leaving out the open door.</p><p class="p2">“Duty calls guys” Dream said as he saluted, crashing through a closed window. That gained a lot of laughter from Sapnap, and ‘<em>WHAT THE FUCK DREAM’ </em>from George and a <em>‘YOU’RE PAYING FOR THAT’ </em>from Karl. Worth it.</p><p class="p2">“For the record, those count”</p><p class="p2">“obviously”<br/>
“But… you didn’t directly apologise to Karl so…”<br/>
“I hate you”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dream spends a lot of time crashing through windows. It is always worth it.<br/>Longer chapter because hyperfocus :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another Apology!?<br/>There is a three week time skip because i felt like it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">“Who’s left?” Dream mumbled, staring down at the water below him. Him and XD were sitting atop the Prison, it had become a kind of getaway place, not many people dared approach the Prison, and Dream had always loved the feeling of being miles above the ground. Not to mention the exhilaration of Sam possibly catching them giving Dream a thrill that had really been missing from his life</p><p class="p2">“I think you know~” DreamXD grinned, tapping at the clipboard in its hand. Days after Dream’s apologies to Sapnap and Karl, they decided it would be best to have a list, seeing as Dream wasn’t particularly good at remembering the members of his SMP.</p><p class="p2">“And I definitely cant skip him?” XD sighed, this was a very common question, repeated many times over the past three weeks.</p><p class="p2">“Dreamie.”</p><p class="p2">“Fine. Where is he?”</p><p class="p2">“With ‘Sam Nook’ at his hotel.” Dream huffed, crossing his arms, not only did he dislike the obnoxious ‘Big Innit Hotel’, but Sam was not too happy with him, probably because of the escaping prison thing.</p><p class="p2">It didn’t take long to get to the hotel, seeing as they were on the prison.</p><p class="p2">‘Sam Nook’ saw them first, his weird robotic voice coming to a stop as he saw Dream land on the ground behind Tommy.</p><p class="p2">“What’s up big man, why’d you stop?” The kid asked, waving his hand in front of Sam’s face.</p><p class="p2">“<em>TommyInnit… You should leave… go collect wood… now” </em>Without question, Tommy just left. Did Sam actually have powers? Why did Tommy just listen?</p><p class="p2">“Ruining the fun before it’s started? That not like you Sammy.”</p><p class="p2">“<em>I am Sam Nook… You must be looking for Awesamdude…” </em>Did Sam think he was an idiot? Sam Nook and Awesamdude are obviously the same person.</p><p class="p2">“Don’t play dumb, I know it’ you Sam.”</p><p class="p2">“<em>I am Sam Nook… Would you like me to call Awesamdude?”</em></p><p class="p2">“Sure, call Awesamdude.” Dream said, playing along never hurt anyone. Although when ‘Sam Nook’ pulled out his communicator and appeared to actually call Sam, he was confused. But when Awesamdude dropped down next to ‘Sam Nook’, Dream was downright shocked.</p><p class="p2">“Hi Dream.”</p><p class="p2">“Wha- what is happening right now?”</p><p class="p2">“I was hoping I could kill you, although I wasn’t expecting Sam Nook to call me.”</p><p class="p2">“Bu- but you, you’re Sam Nook.”</p><p class="p2">“No. No I’m not, Sam Nook is a robot, I made him to look after Tommy when I’m busy.” Sam paused before letting out a loud laugh, “Did- did you think, did you think I’m Sam Nook?”</p><p class="p2">“No, no, I did not.” Sam raised an eyebrow, “Why did you make him look identical to you?”</p><p class="p2">“Are you blind, he looks nothing like me?”</p><p class="p2">“He- he has green hair. And, and he wears the same mask. And he’s the same height.”</p><p class="p2">“So, do you think Tubbo and Karl are the same person because they’re the same height and have the same hair color?”</p><p class="p2">“What? No… I- that’s different”</p><p class="p2">“How?”</p><p class="p2">“It doesn’t matter. I need to talk to Tommy.”</p><p class="p2">“Not happening.”</p><p class="p2">“I want to say sorry.”</p><p class="p2">“No you don’t.”</p><p class="p2">“Yes I do, I’ve said sorry to everyone else, Tommy’s the last person, I really need this.”</p><p class="p2">“Oh, you’ve said sorry to everyone, have you?”</p><p class="p2">“Umm yes, I have.” Dream glanced in DreamXD’s direction, looking for conformation, but only getting a shake of the head. “Who have I missed?” Dream muttered, more to himself than anyone else.</p><p class="p2">“Dreamie~” He looked up to see XD holding a large arrow pointing directly at Sam. Shit.</p><p class="p2">“NO I SAID SORRY, DON’T YOU REMEMBER.”</p><p class="p2">“I told you it didn’t count Dreamie~” Fucking gods and morality.</p><p class="p2">“Dream! Why are you shouting?”</p><p class="p2">“Oh no reason, just at an idiot god.”</p><p class="p2">“God?”</p><p class="p2">“Nothing,” Dream took a deep breath, preparing himself for his penultimate apology, “Sam, I just want to say sorry. Like I’m actually sorry, I feel like I forgot about you, and you were one of the first people here, and I should have valued you more, and included you more. I’m also sorry that I broke out of your inescapeable prison, if it make you feel any better I had help from the outside…”</p><p class="p2">“WHAT? WHO?”</p><p class="p2">“Ookay, so it may be the same idiot god I was just talking to…”</p><p class="p2">“And I’m supposed to believe gods are real?”</p><p class="p2">“Of course you’ve lived with one for many years,” a cough from XD, “Technically a disgraced one.”</p><p class="p2">“Technoblade?”</p><p class="p2">“WHAT THE FUCK? FIRSTLY HE HASN’T BEEN HERE THAT LONG, AND SECONDLY I’M MORE POWERFUL THAN HIM”</p><p class="p2">“And Technoblade would never disgrace himself.” Dream was about to explode in anger, before he caught the cheeky smile from Sam. It had been a long time since he’d seen that smile, it made him miss the old times, when live was so simple.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love the hc that Sam Nook is a robot built by Sam, so i had to include it :)<br/>writers block is (as I've said before) a bitch, so this is a quick filler chapter while i try to write actual plot</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream apologises to Tommy (Innit)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">“So can I see Tommy now?”</p><p class="p2">“With supervision.”</p><p class="p2">“I always have supervision.”</p><p class="p2">“With my supervision.” Sam’s voice had hardened, sounding much like his ‘warden voice’ as Dream had dubbed it.</p><p class="p2">“Fine.” Better to agree with Sam, to reduce the risk of his murder, funnily enough, Dream did not want to die.</p><p class="p2">Smiling widely, Sam called Tommy, “Hey big man!” why’s he so excited to speak to the child? “Come back now, please.” Sam sighed, Dream could faintly hear shouting from the other end, “Yeah, I know what Sam Nook said, but Tom-Tom, I’m telling you to come back. There’s a surprise here for you.” Another shout that definitely sounded like ‘women’ came from the phone, what’s up with that kid’s obsession with the other gender?</p><p class="p2">“He’ll be here soon.”</p><p class="p2">“Only because you tricked him.”</p><p class="p2">“I haven’t tricked him, it’s his fault he thinks I have women.”</p><p class="p2">“YOU HAVE WOMEN?!” There’s Tommy.</p><p class="p2">“No I don’t have women, I do have Dream.”</p><p class="p2">“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT GREEN BITCH DOING HERE? GET HIM OFF MY PROPERTY, HE’S BANNED FORM MY HOTEL”</p><p class="p2">“Tommy, we do not shout, please lower your voice, and speak properly.”</p><p class="p2">“NO I CAN DO WHAT I LIKE!”</p><p class="p2">“Tommy Innit. I will take away your privileges.”</p><p class="p2">“YOU CAN’T DO THAT!”</p><p class="p2">“That’s it, no Tubbo for a week.”</p><p class="p2">“Sorry dad, I’m sorry, I won’t shout anymore, please don’t take away Tubbo.”</p><p class="p2">“Dad?!” Dream wheezed, what is happening? “Since when is Sam your dad?”</p><p class="p2">“Since Philza played favourites.” Sam answered seriously, Dream was glad that anger wasn’t directed at him for once.</p><p class="p2">“Dream, what the fuck are you doing here?”</p><p class="p2">“I’m visiting your hotel.”<br/>“No you’re not. And good job Tom-Tom, I’m proud of you, you can keep Tubbo.” Tommy pumped a fist in the air, making Dream feel slightly guilty for trying to kill the teen.</p><p class="p2">“So, bitch, why are you here?”</p><p class="p2">“I came to, umm, apologise?”</p><p class="p2">“Oh, did you finally remember me then?” Oops, in hindsight, it was naïve to think Tommy would hear about the redemption arc.</p><p class="p2">“I saved the best for last.”</p><p class="p2">“I am the best. Sam did you hear? Dream said I’m the best!”</p><p class="p2">“I did, well done bud. Now actually say the words Dream.”</p><p class="p2">He huffed, rubbing at his mask, “Tomathy Innit, I am sorry for involving you in a war that was very traumatising for minors. And I’m sorry for manipulating your family into destroy your country, and for manipulating your friends into exiling you, and for manipulating you into thinking I’m your only friend. I’m not sure why I did all that, I just like chaos but it was wrong to force that much trauma on a child. And most importantly, I’m sorry for stealing your most prized possessions and repeatedly using them against you to get what I wanted, I dragged that out way to long, and it essentially caused all the conflict on the server.”</p><p class="p2">“No.”</p><p class="p2">“What do you mean no?”</p><p class="p2">“I mean, I don’t accept your apology.”</p><p class="p2">“That doesn’t matter, I don’t need your acceptance, I just had to apologise.”</p><p class="p2">“Had to? So you don’t even want to apologise? Why are you doing this then?”</p><p class="p2">“Something your simple brain can’t comprehend.” Dream didn’t mean it as an insult, it’s just a fact that mortals cant fully process the complexity of gods, it has to be very simplified for them, they can’t even see gods in their true form.</p><p class="p2">“And what does that mean, green bastard?”</p><p class="p2">“Fine. Gods exist, they’re real, and I used to be one.”<br/>Tommy scoffed, muttering, “god complex much?”</p><p class="p2">“It’s true, there are gods, and I was one.”<br/>“Okay, whatever you say big man. Is the Prime god real?”</p><p class="p2">“Yes and no. See there isn’t like one specific ‘Prime god’, its more like certain gods answer the prayers. If they feel like it.”</p><p class="p2">“So you can read my thoughts?”</p><p class="p2">“No, and I really don’t want to. There’s a reason prayers are generally spoken out loud, we have to hear them.”</p><p class="p2">“Have you ever answered any of my prayers?”</p><p class="p2">Dream laughed loudly, unable to contain it, “I haven’t been a god for many centuries, long before you even existed. I couldn’t answer your prayers even if I wanted to. Actually… technically, I got you a woman.”</p><p class="p2">“What?”</p><p class="p2">“Well, I invited Drista, she’s a woman.”</p><p class="p2">“The girl who had bedrock?”</p><p class="p2">“Yes”</p><p class="p2">“She doesn’t count.”<br/>“Why?”</p><p class="p2">“You know what I meant when I asked for women.”</p><p class="p2">“Sorry Tommy, but gods are sticklers for technicalities. You asked for women, not a girlfriend, that’s your fault, not mine.”</p><p class="p2">“I don’t like the sound of these gods.”</p><p class="p2">“Don’t say that, you like me, sometimes, and you like Drista.”</p><p class="p2">“I hate you, and Drista’s a girl, not a god”<br/>“Don’t be sexist, Drista is a god, she’s my sister.”</p><p class="p2">“Oh really?”</p><p class="p2">“Yes, she’s my full sister, Mexican Dream is our half brother, I think, it gets kinda confusing because mother sleeps with many different beings, most of them not human. I also think Foolish may be somehow related, but I have to properly check that, I’m out of the loop on god business.”<br/>“Huh?”</p><p class="p2">“Sorry it’s hard for little humans.”</p><p class="p2">“I AM A BIG MAN, YOU GREEN FUCKING BASTARD”</p><p class="p2">“TOMMY CAREFUL DANGER KRAKEN INNIT, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SHOUTING!” Came from the direction Sam had headed in when giving them ‘privacy’.</p><p class="p2">“IT’S THIS BITCH’S FAULT NOT MINE!”</p><p class="p2">“I DON’T CARE! WE DO NOT SHOUT IN THIS FAMILY!”</p><p class="p2">“WHAT ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW?”</p><p class="p2">“THAT’S IT! NO TUBBO FOR A WEEK!”</p><p class="p2">“You can’t do that, it’s not fair!” Dream could barely contain the laugh at the instant change in Tommy’s mood, becoming whiny, like the child he is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ello, how are you guys? <br/>Sorry I took a little while to update, I am very swamped currently, but I'll try to update at least once a week :)<br/>Fun fact: I've been planning to make Foolish a god in this a long time before it became cannon, so that's fun</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream talks with Karl, they make a breakthrough</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">Dream soon escaped the disgusting father-son relationship of Tommy and Sam, making up some excuse about other arrangements. They clearly didn’t believe him, seeing as many people still didn’t want to talk to him, not fully ready to forgive him, apologies didn’t cut it for most people (for obvious reasons).</p><p class="p2">Settling himself in L’Manhole, Dream found it kind of calming, no one came here and it was nice to see the results of his efforts. Don’t get him wrong, he is sorry for hurting people, but he is also literally the god of chaos, he cant be blamed for loving the consequences of chaos he caused. The silence was peaceful, and Dream relished in it, the past three weeks had been emotionally draining, apologising to over 30 people does that. Not to mention that Dream had no alone time, constantly being watched by DreamXD.</p><p class="p2">Speaking of XD, he was off debating with the gods, deciding Dream’s fate. It’s exciting. Terrifying? He’s not entirely sure, but hopefully XD was doing a good job of explaining his redemption arc, although he had a feeling the rest of the gods were checking in on him.</p><p class="p2">“Hello!” pulled him out of his thoughts, wondering who dared return to L’Manhole. It was Karl, they hadn’t properly spoken since his day off, and now without XD, Dream wanted to get a status update.</p><p class="p2">“Hi Karl!”</p><p class="p2">“You’re, umm, you’re Dream, right?”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah I’m Dream, do you not remember?” Shit, why did time travellers always have to lose their memory. Stupid Time god, always on about ‘consequences’.</p><p class="p2">“N-not really, I wrote down a description of you, so I wouldn’t forget. You- you gave me a mission, right?”</p><p class="p2">“I don’t know if I’d call it a mission, you suggested it.”</p><p class="p2">“Right, yeah, I did. Umm it was about mind control. An- and I had to go to that library.”</p><p class="p2">“Did you?”</p><p class="p2">“Uhh yeah, I- I did, and the only creature I could find, other than certain gods, was umm Dreamons.”</p><p class="p2">“Dreamons?” Fuck.</p><p class="p2">“Do you know them? Because I couldn’t find anything.”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah- yes, I know them.” Dream sure did know them, and he hated them. He hated them more than he hated Technoblade. “Dreamons are the worst creature to ever have been created. They are the highest level of Demon, having almost god-like powers, but no morals, nothing can stop them when they want to do something. They only listen to their creator, or- or to their queen, but their queen isn’t due to arrive until… Wait what year is it?”</p><p class="p2">“2021”</p><p class="p2">“Shit, fucking shitty fuck fuck fuck. This isn’t good, this really isn’t good.”</p><p class="p2">“What’s not good?”</p><p class="p2">“The queen is supposed to arrive in 2020, but take her place in 2021… The- the Egg just appeared out of nowhere… why didn’t I see it sooner?” Dream muttered, slapping his head and pacing in circles. This was not good.</p><p class="p2">“See what?”<br/>
“THE QUEEN IS IN THE FUCKING EGG!” Dream shouted, hearing it echo in the cavern around him.</p><p class="p2">“What do we do?”</p><p class="p2">“This is not a ‘we’ question, you need to get everyone, get Sapnap and Quackity, everyone, and leave, get as far away from the blood vines as you can. I’ve got an egg to fry, a queen to kill.”</p><p class="p2">“Wh- who are Sapnap and Quackity?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think this is the shortest chapter, but it is probably the most important :)<br/>The real question is, who created dreamons?<br/>The next chapter is double this, and much more exciting :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We interrupt your regularly scheduled (?) program with some gods, have fun :)<br/>aka Drista plus the other gods talk about Dreamie</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drista was ecstatic. Why? Because Dream had finished his apologies, she could finally (legally) see her brother again, assuming the others agreed with her. If threats had to be involved, then so be it, Drista was willing to get her hands dirty to get her brother back.</p><p>For the past 5 centuries, Drista had been stuck without her twin. Dream was her everything, trickery and chaos are literally made for eachother, and she just felt lost without her brother beside her, messing with everyone. Although, damn the consequences, she had snuck out many times to see her brother, even managing to meet some of his friends a couple times. That TommyInnit is a lot of fun.</p><p>“How you feeling Drista?” Her mother interrupted her thoughts. Drista’s (and Dream’s) mother was an amazing person, how couldn’t she be when she’s the literal queen of the gods. She is also the god of love, which helped with everyone loving her.</p><p>“How do you think Mother? I can finally see Dream!”</p><p>Her mother let out a light, airy laugh, “Don’t lie, I know you’ve been sneaking out.” At Drista’s guilty giggle, she continued, “I won’t tell your father. Speaking of your father, please don’t get on his nerves today, he’s very stressed. I’m not sure why, and do not just ask him, he will not appreciate it, and Dream’s future rests in your hands.”</p><p>“Dreams future has always rested in my hands, we’re twins, everything we do reflects on the other. Remember when Dream still wet the bed, and everyone thought I did to? Stupid idiot.” The last part was muttered, although mother certainly caught it., going by her flared nostrils.</p><p>“Don’t be rude about your brother, not when he can’t defend himself.” Even though it’s true, Drista didn’t think the slap round the head was fair, “Now, come along, it’s time for the meeting”</p><p>The meeting hall was large, an echoing hall, a similar size to a ballroom, although it had an enormous table in the centre, which Drista had never seen this full, almost all the gods were here. It does make sense, the return of their ‘prince’ is a fairly important subject, she supposed.</p><p>Sitting in her designated seat, the first seat on the left from the end, next to the queen, looking at the empty seat opposite her, Dream’s seat. Surprisingly, this was her first time seeing it empty, the main meting hall was only ever used for issues involving most of the gods, there were many other smaller meeting rooms designated for less important or urgent issues. Drista had actually only been in this room three times, once when she became an official god, another when Dream lost his godship, and this time right now, for the return of Dream.</p><p>“Silence.” Her father’s voice cut through the senseless chatter of the other gods. Everyone fell silent, no one dared move an inch, not wishing to anger her father further. “As many of you know, this meeting has been a long time coming. Dream has been working hard to undo his wrongs and become a better person. What we need to know is if that is enough to grant him his powers back.”</p><p>The room filled with overlapping cries of varying opinions.</p><p>“Quiet!” Mother’s voice filled the room, once again the room was silent. “We are gods. We can discuss this calmly and orderly. We are not mortals who have to shout over eachother to be heard, everyone who wants will have a chance to speak.”</p><p>“Well said my love.” Father said in that sickly sweet voice, “Now, who believes our prince should return?” About half to room raised their hands, the odds are in Drista’s favour, “And who disagrees?” Only about a third of the room raised their hands this time, so there were quite a few without a clear opinion, this was definitely in Drista’s favour.</p><p>“May I speak?” The Blood God called out, continuing at the nod of Drista’s parents, “Dream should stay on earth, it is better for him there.”</p><p>“You only like him there because of the bloodshed he causes.” Drista said before she could stop herself, “Sorry, Mother, Father, I am sorry for speaking out of turn.”</p><p>“Continue Ta” mother spoke, interrupting whatever father was going to say.</p><p>“I just mean that, Bloody, you care little for things that don’t involve bloodshed, and the only reason Dream is important to you is because he causes so many wars. However, with Dream on his redemption arc, he hasn’t fought in any battles or spilt any blood, therefore Dream no longer serves any purpose to you on earth.” Call her god of charisma, because that was smooth. Maybe those lesson her mother had forced on her are finally paying off.</p><p>“I- I suppose that makes sense. Does anyone else have anything to say?” Blood God agreed, once again opening up the floor.</p><p>“Dream has worked extremely hard, he deserves a reward.” The Time God stated, not one to mess around. Murmurs of agreement spread through the room.</p><p>“But is should the reward be full godship, has he truly earned it?” Father spoke up again, causing more whispers.</p><p>“You know how hard apologising is for Dreamie, especially meaningful ones. That was cruel of you to add that clause.” Mother retaliated.</p><p>“He didn’t have to take the deal.”</p><p>“But he did, and he completed it. He deserves this.”<br/>“I just don’t know if he’d truly learnt his lesson.” They were getting heated, focussing only on eachother, giving Drista the chance to send everyone away.</p><p>“The fight shouldn’t be too bad.” Foolish said, leaning on the outside of the door, next to her.</p><p>“Their fights are always bad, don’t lie.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I just want my brother back.”</p><p>“And you will, I’m sure of it. Now I’m going to keep lookout, you gonna listen in?” Drista nodded, watching Foolish move to guard the end of the corridor, and she pushed her ear up against the door.</p><p>“He is our son, we need him home!”  Mother spoke harshly, evidently annoyed at her husband.</p><p>“I just don’t think he deserves it!”</p><p>“He has been alone for over 500 years, I think he’s learned his lesson.”</p><p>“Has he? Because he only started his ‘redemption arc’ bullshit after being forced to.”</p><p>“You know our Dreamie, he just needed a push in the right direction. Do… do you even want him home?”</p><p>“Of… of course I want him home, why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>“I don’t know XD, why wouldn’t you want your only son home?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Miss me?<br/>This chapter was fun to write, that's why its longer than usual :)<br/>Also in this Dream and Drista are twins, don't ask why, they just are</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>idk dude, we back to Dream and Karl :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">“You’re joking. You’ve got to be joking.” This was not happening, obviously Dream knew Karl was loosing his memories, a common side effect of time travel. But to forget his loved ones so quickly was odd. Unless Karl had been travelling a lot more than he let on.</p><p class="p2">“I- I’m not joking. Are Sapnap and Quackity important? Are- are they leaders? Please say they’re important because of their high profile and- and not-“ He broke down in tears before he could finish that thought, breaking Dream’s heart. Even without remembering his fiancés, Karl still grieved for them.</p><p class="p2">“I’m sorry.” There wasn’t much Dream could do, other than physically give comfort, which he did.</p><p class="p2">Waiting for Karl to calm down gave Dream time to think, contemplate the best course of action. He needs to destroy the Egg, specifically, the queen inside the Egg. As a mortal, it is simply impossible to destroy it, he needs at least half his power back in order to have a chance at defeating the queen. And even with all of his powers back, there’s no guarantee he would win the fight. The queen is destined to be powerful, a force against nature, having complete control over dreamons, plus the most individual power of the dreamon race. This means that he is going to need help, but who to trust?</p><p class="p2">“-eam… Dream?” The voice combined with a gentle hand shaking his shoulder pulled him from his list of allies.</p><p class="p2">“Yeah? What’s up?”</p><p class="p2">“What are we doing now?</p><p class="p2">“I haven’t decided yet, but I do need some allies. You however need to get everyone out of here.”</p><p class="p2">“I really don’t want to” How could he say no to those puppy eyes?</p><p class="p2">“Fine, come with me, but if you mess up even once, you are never helping me again.”</p><p class="p2">“That’s not fairrr.”</p><p class="p2">“This is a life or death situation. If we lose, dreamons will take over the entire world, and it would be our fault, we have a chance to get rid of the queen, we have to take it now before it’s too late.”</p><p class="p2">“Where are we going then?”</p><p class="p2">“The second most powerful guy on the server.”</p><p class="p2">“but you’re right here?” Dream almost started punching Karl, until he heard the giggles coming from the smaller man. Karl always did know how to lighten the mood.</p><p class="p2">The journey to the snowy tundra didn’t take long, although Karl’s constant complaints made Dream feel he had aged years. Apparently just a hoodie is not warm enough for snow, but how’s he supposed to know? His many adventures have made him pretty desensitized to quickly changing climates. It’s really Karl’s fault for not thinking ahead. Dream decided to ignore the small, logical voice telling him he had sprung this on Karl and not given any time to pack or change clothes.</p><p class="p2">The cabin looked warm, peaking through the windows Dream could see the fire was on, with a polar bear curled up by it. This gave every indication that Techno was home, he’s not stupid enough to leave a fire on in an open house without supervision, but after ten minutes of standing outside the door, knocking quite loudly, there was still no answer. Until the door to the house behind them opened.</p><p class="p2">“What are you doing?” It was Phil. He looked annoyed, maybe their knocking had been a little loud.</p><p class="p2">“Waiting for Technoblade to answer the door.”</p><p class="p2">“He’s not going to.”</p><p class="p2">“What, is having a sleepover at you house or something?”</p><p class="p2">“You idiot, he’s a piglin, from the nether, what do you think he’s doing?”</p><p class="p2">“Jerking off?” Dream really wasn’t sure what Phil was implying.</p><p class="p2">“No. Do I have to spell it out?” The blank looks he and Karl gave Phil were a clear answer. “Piglins, and all other creatures from the nether don’t do well in the cold. To deal with this, they go into hibernation every couple of weeks, so they store energy and preserve body heat.” Interesting.</p><p class="p2">“I didn’t know it applied to hybrids.” More like demigods, but he couldn’t voice that thought.</p><p class="p2">“Obviously, it does.” The eyeroll Phil gave was definitely unnecessary. “Why do you want to see Techno, I’ll tell him when he wakes up?”</p><p class="p2">“It’s kind of sensitive information, it would be dangerous if too many people know.”</p><p class="p2">“Tech tells me everything, you can tell me.”</p><p class="p2">“We really can’t.” Karl spoke up this time, pushing slightly infront of Dream and taking over the conversation, probably noticing his slightly twitching fingers towards his axe.</p><p class="p2">“Fine.” Phil sighed after a few moments.</p><p class="p2">“How do we wake up Technoblade?”</p><p class="p2">“You could dump a bucket of ice water on him, if you want to deal with an angry Piglin.” Karl shifted, obviously weighing up the options, so Dream spoke up.</p><p class="p2">“I can take him.”</p><p class="p2">“Sure you can mate.” Phil said as he turned and walked towards Ranboo’s house.</p><p class="p2">“You got any ice?” Dream grinned as he turned to a paling Karl.</p><p class="p2">“Look in the pond.” Karl muttered, pointing at the water underneath them. There were some chunks of ice around the edges, perfect.</p><p class="p2">Once Dream had dumped enough ice in the water bucket for the outside of the bucket to be almost too cold to hold, he started up the ladder to Techno’s room. Karl had opted to ‘keep watch’, staying downstairs. Dream ignored that there was no need to keep lookout when Phil already knew they were here, but seeing as he looked like he would pass out before even climbing the ladder, Dream let it slide.</p><p class="p2">Maybe he is a bit sadistic, Dream thought as he couldn’t prevent the huge grin and small giggles as he held the bucket over Techno’s head.</p><p class="p2">The situation lost its hilarity, however, when Techno let out a low growl, sitting up suddenly and grabbing Dream by the throat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello my little gremlins! How are y'all?<br/>Fun Fact: Phil was outside the window filming Dream waking up Techno :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and Techno talk :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">Dream’s original plan of taking on Technoblade was quickly forgotten in favour of submitting instantly.</p><p class="p2">In his defence, when a ripped, 6’5 piglin hybrid slams Dream against the wall, held up by the throat, what’s he supposed to do? It’s not like he’s willing to lose his ‘last’ life anytime soon, and it would ruin his reputation among the gods if he gets killed by a demigod. A Demigod!</p><p class="p2">So Dream instantly dropped his axe and held his hands up in surrender, holding his breath (not that he could breath with the hand around his neck) while Techno took in his surroundings and fully woke up.</p><p class="p2">“What are you doing here Dream?” Was said after a few minutes of complete silence and awkward eye contact.</p><p class="p2">“I- I needed to talk to you, an- and Phil said to wake you up…” Honestly is the best policy.</p><p class="p2">“That fuckin’ bit-” Techno growled under his breath, before speaking properly “You’re lucky I have self-control, otherwise you’d be long dead by now. What is it you want?”</p><p class="p2">“I just- umm, I just need your help…” Dream took a deep breath, partially in preparation for what he’s about to day, and partially because techno had just put him back on the ground and released him, “We- uh, we have a situation involving dreamons, an-“</p><p class="p2">Dream was cut off by a loud “Heh?”, oh right, normal people don’t know about dreamons.</p><p class="p2">“Oh, um, dreamons are like the worst kind of demon. So there’s BadBoyHalo, right, he was once one of the highest demons, when in his prime, before he got all soft and ‘muffiny’, so imagine Bad at his peak, and then like quadruple that, and you’ve got the power of a newborn dreamon. Adult dreamons are a lot, lot worse.”</p><p class="p2">“Why do I care about dreamons?”</p><p class="p2">“Because inside the Egg is a dreamon, The Dreamon really, and we need to stop it before she destroys the server.”</p><p class="p2">“Since when did you care about the server? You blew up L’Manburg pretty readily.”</p><p class="p2">“Since I started my redemption arc, and L’Manhole was a power move.”</p><p class="p2">“Why should I actually care about the Egg?”</p><p class="p2">“Because it is trying to possess everyone, you don’t want it taking your precious family away.”</p><p class="p2">“The Blood God doesn’t have any family.” Dream could help but wheeze out a laugh.</p><p class="p2">“You- you think you’re The Blood God? This is too funny, Technoblade, oh my god, I knew you had a superiority complex, but not a god one.”</p><p class="p2">“What? I am the Blood God, y’know, ‘Blood for the Blood God’”</p><p class="p2">“You are not, and never will be a god. The Blood God is your fucking dad, dumbass.”</p><p class="p2">“You know nothing about my dad, I don’t even know anything about my dad.”</p><p class="p2">“I know a lot about your dad, I’ve known him for many years.”</p><p class="p2">“Stop playing mind games.”</p><p class="p2">“For once in my life, I’m not playing any sort of game, I literally do know who your father is. He’s the Blood God.”</p><p class="p2">“Gods aren’t real.”</p><p class="p2">“They sure are, you’re looking right at one.” Dream wasn’t sure why Techno let out a loud bark of laughter, before he explained.</p><p class="p2">“You, a god? Likely story, prove it.”</p><p class="p2">“I- I can’t…”</p><p class="p2">“What, loose your powers or something?”</p><p class="p2">“Well…”</p><p class="p2">“Bruh, imagine loosing your powers.” How could Techno get under his skin so easily? “So, if you’re telling the truth, I’m a god?” Dream’s turn to let out a laugh.</p><p class="p2">“No, like I said, you are not, and never will be a god. You’re a demigod, like that precious Theseus of yours, you’re mom’s a mortal, and your dad’s a god.” He probably didn’t need to explain it that obviously, but Dream really didn’t want to explain himself multiple times, and he wasn’t in the mood to be nice.</p><p class="p2">“So I’m a demigod? I’m part god? I fucking knew it!”</p><p class="p2">“Don’t get that excited, you’re just a little bit more powerful than everyone else.”</p><p class="p2">“This is why you want my help, isn’t it? You don’t have your ‘god powers’, so you want to use mine. Bad news for you, I’m not helping you ever again.”</p><p class="p2">Dream just huffed, turning to go down the ladder.</p><p class="p2">“Wait.” He paused, showing he’s listening, but not turning, yet, “What are the voices in my head?”</p><p class="p2">“Voices? In your head? I don’t know, probably because your inferior to gods, you have to have some setbacks.”</p><p class="p2">“So you don’t know what they are? How come they all know about the Blood God? Do they know that I’m a demigod?”</p><p class="p2">“I don’t know, ask your dad.”</p><p class="p2">“How am I supposed to do that? It’s not like he’s contacted me before.”</p><p class="p2">“Pray to him, duh.”</p><p class="p2">With that, Dream slide down the ladder, diving through a window, pulling Karl with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Currently in this fic, Dream has broken 3 windows, there will almost certainly be more by the end<br/>Techno knows he's a demigod, consequences of this? idk, you might found out, you might not :)<br/>Also I don't know if I've already said, but like cannon, Techno is not Phil's son, and Wilbur and Tommy are</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream does shit, or doesn't I guess</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">The next week was spent almost constantly in the stronghold library, with Karl visiting him every so often, helping with research but mainly just reminding him to eat and sleep. A growing part of Dream was worried for Karl, his memory was getting increasingly worse, he only seemed to have vague memories of Dream, and lived mostly on instincts. He no longer could remember any other SMP members, no blurry images, not feelings of familiarity, just emptiness. Memories completely gone, nothing left. It’s horrifying, and as much as Dream wants to help, he knows he can’t partially because destroying the Egg was most important and took up a lot of his time, but mostly because he can’t interfere in god business, and Karl is essentially the Time god’s now, they got ‘dibs’ to put it simply.</p><p class="p2">Dream was on his third time reading every book in the library when he had a realisation. The books held nothing of use, but he remembered a book that was and is extremely useful. The revival book. Well, not exactly useful in this situation, it was more about the owner, Schlatt.</p><p class="p2">In life, Schlatt was obsessed with gods, it’s honestly a miracle that he never found out Dream’s history. Dream probably would have been forced to a fate of Schlatt’s constant testing, becuase he wanted to gain the amount of power gods had, he wanted to overthrow them, why should gods rule over humans when they can’t truly understand them? So, Schlatt spent years researching and gaining knowledge, learning things that no human should know, an obvious example being the revive book. Humans should not have the capabilities to control death, the only one with that control should be the god of death, Dream certainly isn’t allowed that power, which is mainly why he took the deal involving the book.</p><p class="p2">This led Dream to now, mindlessly staring at the pages infront of him, having a realisation. If Schlatt had knowledge about revival, what other knowledge did he have? Did he know about dreamons? Did he know their strengths, their weaknesses? He has no chance of finding out, unless he uses the book. If the does the ‘most terrible’ thing, which Dream doesn’t agree with, as he can think of a lot worse things, plus it is for a good cause, so the ends justify the means. However, it is defying the laws of the gods, so in their eyes it’s pretty bad, and it could be risking his return to god status.</p><p class="p2">Thinking of that, Dream hasn’t heard anything from the gods about his return, surely they haven’t been debating for over a week, iit’s not that hard of a topic. But, since he hasn’t seen or heard anything from DreamXD, he can’t do anything, so he might as well dive straight into his next plan.</p><p class="p2">He needs to resurrect Jschlatt.</p><p class="p2">In order to revive someone, you need: their body, something they valued in life, and a lot of different symbols drawn in salt, supposedly to prevent demons escaping if something goes wrong.</p><p class="p2">The salt was easy, any rational human, or other being, has plenty of salt somewhere in their house. Jschlatt’s body was a little harder, as most of the guts had been removed during the funeral, and while he could track down the majority of them, Schlatt’s heart was nowhere to be found, apparently Quackity had eaten it like a maniac. Hopefully it would have to do, and it’s not like Schlatt ever appeared to have a heart when alive, so Dream wasn’t too worried (he kept telling himself). Finding something Schlatt valued in life on the other hand was almost impossible, Schlatt’s whole thing was that he didn’t care about anything or anyone, just power. No one was close to him, no one knew him when he was younger, and Schlatt has no known family that Dream could use. Eventually he settled on a ‘Schlattcoin’, as Connor seemed to have fond memories of those times with Schlatt. Dream had briefly entertained the idea of using Connor, however after a little more thought he decided against it as Schlatt only ever got close to people in order to gain power.</p><p class="p2">It took almost a month to ‘complete’ Schlatt’s body and make the decision on a schlattcoin, but eventually Dream was ready.</p><p class="p2">He carefully copied the symbols in the book, drawing them all over the floor of his basement and sealing off the exits with salt. He then laid Schlatt’s body in the centre of the room and placed the coin in the centre of his chest.</p><p class="p2">Standing so he was on the left side of the body, Dream started to chant the spell from memory, the book was extremely clear that it had to be from memory.</p><p class="p2">The body on the floor began to glow blue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is shit, I know, but it's the best my ADHD would let me do, so... :)<br/>Were any of y'all expecting this? I sure wasn't and I've had this fic planned since like chapter 3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream has a realization...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then it stopped. All light, all movement in the room stopped, the body was lifeless once again.</p><p>The schlattcoin isn’t strong enough, it Schlatt didn’t have a strong enough connection to it to force him back to the living, away from the tethers of the other side. Dream needs something stronger. Something, he cared about deeply, in that tiny shrunken heart of his.</p><p>Deciding to take a break, Dream went for a walk to clear his head. It wasn’t long before the peace was interrupted by screaming children.</p><p>Technically, Tommy’s the only one screaming, with Tubbo nodding along violently, and Ranboo just following looking quite dazed. Poor kid, he’d probably get along better with Purpled, shame the British got to him first.</p><p>“HEY BIG D!” Oh great, Tommy noticed him.</p><p>“Please don’t call me that.”</p><p>“I’m can do what I like, you’re not the boss of me.”</p><p>“I’ll craft a belt.” In the past few weeks, Dream found that the threat of belt caused Tommy to be quite compliant, it’s odd, but he’s not going to question it. Tommy should be lucky that Dream discovered this after his redemption shit.</p><p>“Whatever Dream.”</p><p>“Hi Dream!” Tubbo suddenly piped up, hanging off Ranboo’s back, when had he gotten up there?</p><p>“Hello Tubbo, Ranboo. What are you boys doing all the way out here?” They were very far away, Dream had purposefully built the revival basement in the middle of nowhere in case something goes wrong.</p><p>“Big T was going to show us this cool build he found, but we got lost!” How does Tubbo always sound so excited?</p><p>Looking at Tubbo, Dream had a sudden thought, “Tubs, you’re adopted right?”</p><p>“Not officially, Phil just found me on the side of the road and took me home.”</p><p>“No, Tubbo! I found you! That’s what Will always said.” Tommy spoke up, sounding way too proud of himself for knowing something.</p><p>“Cool, so you don’t know who your bio parents are?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t remember my mom, I think she died when I was born. I kind of remember my dad, at least I think he was my dad, he raised me for the first three years of my life.”</p><p>“What did he look like?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, but he was definitely a ram hybrid like me, I remember because I used to hang off his horns. I think he was also pretty tall, like maybe your height, I don’t know.” Tubbo looked anxious, playing with the black and white strands of hair infront of him. “But, it doesn’t matter, because he was a shit father, he left me in a fucking box on the side of the road. He never loved me, he was too obsessed with himself to remember me, his own son! So if you think you’ve found him, I don’t care, because I’ve already got a family, I don’t need that dumpster fire of a human.”</p><p>“I’m not going to force you to do anything Tubbo. But that was very helpful, thank you, you’re my favourite child.” Dream said as seriously as possible, turning to walk away, he had some things to do. And if he liked hearing Tommy screaming in outrage, that’s his business.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all the kudos and comments!<br/>They have given me much needed serotonin :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream meets with an insane person... (that really doesn't narrow it down)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream had always thought Jschlatt and Tubbo looked similar, he used to put it down to both being ram hybrids. Now however, he had reason to believe that they were related, more specifically, they were father and son.</p><p>This could mean that Tubbo could be used in the revival ritual, blood relation is strong, if the relations haven’t been fully severed. Hopefully they haven’t, which is why Dream needs to find a pair of ghosts. Is it a pair when they seem to share a body? Dream wasn’t sure, but he didn’t really care.</p><p>Sadly, Dream could not find Glattbur anywhere, going to every known place on the server, and asking everyone he saw. No one had seen the ghost for weeks, they’d apparently disappeared off the face of the earth. So Dream went to the next best thing, Quackity.</p><p>Now, Quackity was very obviously insane, but he hadn’t lost any memories, so it couldn’t hurt for Dream to do some questioning. Plus it would probably be easier to get answers out of him than if he is sane.</p><p>“Hey Big Q, how’ve you been?” Dream announced as he entered Quackity’s ‘office’.</p><p>“Hmm? Oh hello Dream.”</p><p>“Hi!”</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I just want to ask a few questions.”</p><p>“What do I get out of it?” Ah, Quackity hadn’t lost his intelligence along with his insanity, annoying.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“Well, you have a book. I want it.”</p><p>“I have a whole library. But I didn’t know you enjoyed reading.”</p><p>“You don’t know a lot about me. I want the revival book.”</p><p>“What are you going to use it for?”</p><p>“None of your business.”</p><p>“Of course, so will you answer my questions truthfully?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Okay, do you know if Schlatt had any family?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“So there’s no chance that Tubbo is Schlatt’s son?”</p><p>“How do you know that?”</p><p>“I didn’t, you just confirmed it. So Tubbo is Schlatt’s?”</p><p>“Yes. Apparently the kid just turned up on his doorstep with a note saying, ‘He’s yours’ when Schlatt was like 17. Schlatt never said anything more about what happened, he didn’t even say the kid was Tubbo, but I forced it out of him. Although he did say that he left the child with ‘someone he trusted’, but I don’t believe that, since he doesn’t trust anyone. He probably just left the kid on the road, where Phil found him.”</p><p>“Thanks for that Quackity.” Dream turned to leave, hoping the man didn’t remember their deal.</p><p>“Wait. I want my book.”</p><p>“Why do you want it?”</p><p>“I want to revive someone.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“None of your business.”</p><p>“Okay.” Dream started walking backwards, making it obvious he was done with the conversation.</p><p>“Wait. Give me the book.”</p><p>“Say the magic word.”</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>“Good job! No.”</p><p>“You can’t say no, we had a deal.”</p><p>“Did we? I never said I’d give you the book, and even if I did, I couldn’t because I don’t have it.” It’s true, Dream destroyed it after memorizing the whole thing, not wanting to anger the gods more by letting mortals get their dirty hands on it.</p><p>“Tell me then. You are going to tell me how to revive people.”</p><p>“Why would I do that?”</p><p>“Otherwise I’ll kill you.”</p><p>“I’d like to see you try.” Quackity really was insane, taking that as a challenge and swinging his axe at Dream’s mask. Shame Dream had thrown a peal seconds earlier, teleporting away just as the weapon would have hit him.</p><p>Technically, it did hit him, just chipping at the edge of his mask. Annoying, he’d just made this one, because the other was getting a little too scratched up, with that crack going straight through the middle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter? so soon? I am currently on a roll, so maybe expect faster updates, but don't expect too much pls :)<br/>(also i am very excited for the next chapter, it will be longer than usual)<br/>Also also, all of my fics include dadschlatt, it just kind of slips out when i'm not looking</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Schlatt's back :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream found Tubbo alone, apparently Tommy and Ranboo had gone off to do something, leaving the kid all by himself. At least it made it easier for Dream to convince Tubbo to help him with a ‘special project’.</p><p>Sadly, Tubbo did recognize Schlatt’s body in the middle of the bunker, and forced Dream to explain himself, which he did, mostly. He said he needed some information Schlatt had, and only Schlatt had, so he had to revive him, but he did promise that Tubbo would be the one to kill him again, which cheered the hybrid up. Who said that Dream’s bad with kids?</p><p>With that, Dream started the ritual, chanting loudly as Tubbo watched intently, probably trying to remember it so he could repeat the ceremony. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.</p><p>That thought was proven wrong when the body glowed blue, much longer that before, then began to move and slowly sit up.</p><p>“What the fuck? Why am I here?” Was the first thing out of Schlatt’s mouth.</p><p>“I just need to ask you a few questions.”</p><p>“And you’re gonna send me back?”</p><p>“Not if you don’t want to.” Tubbo let out a cry of outrage at that.</p><p>“But you said-“</p><p>“I said nothing, now shut up and sit still.”</p><p>“Tubbo?” Oh no. Dream didn’t care for family reunions, especially not when they interrupted his time.</p><p>“Schlatt.”</p><p>“Kid? It’s really you?” Schlatt had found his legs and stumbled over to the child sitting in the corner, reaching out to cradle Tubbo’s cheeks in his hands.</p><p>“No it’s a clone.”</p><p>“Oh Tubbo. I missed you.”</p><p>“Why? You hated me.”</p><p>“No I didn’t, I could never hate you. I love you.”</p><p>“You barely know me, how can you love me?”</p><p>“Because you’re my son.” Oops, Dream probably should have mentioned that before starting the revival, considering Tubbo turned to him in anger.</p><p>“Dream! You knew! You knew and didn’t tell me!”</p><p>“In my defence, I didn’t think it would come up.”</p><p>“You used me! You used me like everyone else!”</p><p>“I never used you.” Schlatt piped up, allowing Tubbo to direct his anger at him.</p><p>“No. You didn’t use me. You just abandoned me, left me on the side of the road to die. Too obsessed with yourself to give your own son attention.”</p><p>“I never left you on the road. I gave you to Phil, I told him to raise you, to give you to home I would never be able to give you.”</p><p>“Lies!”</p><p>“It’s not, Tubbo I was 17, a kid, I couldn’t support you. Fuck, I could barely support myself. I loved, I love you so much, if there was any way for me to have kept you, I would have. But Wilbur, my first friend, saw how I was killing myself to give you the life you deserved, he told me to give you to his father. Phil would give you the life you deserve, would raise you as one of his own. What choice did I have? So, I gave you up, in the hopes that one day I would get you back, but I failed. I became obsessed with power, I wanted it all, then I lost it all. I died a failure’s death. I had a fucking heart attack! At least Will fell with his country. But that’s not important, because now I back, and I can be here for you, I can be your dad. If you’ll let me” Both Tubbo and Schlatt were crying by the end of that speech, hugging with Tubbo nodding rapidly. Dream felt a little awkward, just standing still on the other side of the room, although he was mostly annoyed, stupid family reunions ruining his work.</p><p>“Hey guys? I kind of need to ask Schlatt some questions, then you can continue whatever this is.” He said after what felt like an appropriate amount of time, 30 seconds.</p><p>“Ask away.” Schlatt said after a few moments, sitting leaning against the wall with Tubbo curled in his lap, seemingly asleep.</p><p>“So, in life, you collected god shit, right?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“So do you know anything about dreamons? Like their strengths and weaknesses?”</p><p>“Dreamons… dreamons. Firstly, they’re horrible, disgusting creatures, created centuries ago by one of the main gods. Their main power is mind control, and the only way to stop it is by cutting them off at the source. I don’t know anything else, I never cared about them, not to mention there is barely any information about them, you’d have to ask the god who created them.”</p><p>“Who created them?”</p><p>“I don’t know, one of the main ones, it was hundreds of years ago, weren’t you there?”</p><p>“No I was not there, I haven’t seen any gods for like 500 years.”</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t know Drista also lost her god status?”</p><p>“Shut up. Can you tell me more about mind control?”</p><p>“What do you want to know?”</p><p>“Who is controlling Ranboo?”</p><p>“How the fuck would I know? Although I can tell you it’s not dreamons, Ranboo has no signs of classic dreamon control, there’s no hive mind shit.”</p><p>“So Ranboo isn’t involved with the queen, or dreamons?”</p><p>“If by ‘the queen’ you mean the dreamon one, then yes. The actual queen, however, he might be, I don’t spend my time following a teenager around funnily enough.”</p><p>“You’re annoying, you know that right?”</p><p>“I do try.”</p><p>“I like you more before you died.”</p><p>“And I liked you more before your redemption arc.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Longer chapter, no need to thank me :)<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Umm :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schlatt was just as useless in death as in life. Tubbo would strongly disagree, they had been getting all ‘buddy buddy’ with each other recently, something about ‘father-son bonding’. Who even needs a father, Dream’s is useless, and he turned out fine. Perfectly fine.</p><p>That’s what he kept telling himself as he punched the wall. Although this is for a completely different reason, as he was lost in the stronghold. Apparently the portal room is not ‘right by’ the library, like his stupid sister told him, why did he ever think Drista would tell him the truth?</p><p>The reason he wanted the portal was because he had a bloodlust, and easy mobs weren’t cutting it anymore, he needed something bigger, harder to kill, the dragon. Technically, Dream would be breaking server rules, but he made them, so what does it matter. Maybe he’ll be outcasted, ignored by everyone, but sometimes the thirst for blood can only be quenched by a boss.</p><p>But is it a thirst for blood? Or has he just been feeling hopeless, and needs to do something to feel any kind of power again? Huh. Too much thinking, not enough looking, so he punched the wall again, more so to ground himself, and started walking again.</p><p>What felt like three hours later (around three minutes), Dream heard voices. Loud enough to be nearby, but too far away to actually hear what they were saying, probably only a couple corridors away. From what he could tell, they were both deep enough to be male, and the two sets on footsteps he heard confirmed it was only two people.</p><p>Only a hallway away, Dream heard chairs scraping across the floor. Had these intruders set up a table and chairs for themselves? The audacity! This is a historical structure, they cant just build whatever they like inside!</p><p>Angry, Dream stomped down the hall, ready to beat some motherfuckers. What he was met with was the portal room, but barely recognisable from the immense knowledge Dream had (he had seen a few pictures in old books). This just made Dream a lot angrier, just fucking destroy centuries old architecture for the ~aesthetic~, like its nothing?! He was ready to commit murder, not that that’s a big thing, what’s a few more deaths to add to his title of ‘mass murderer’, which is barely true, at least half of those deaths weren’t his fault. Stupid kids thinking they can fight him doesn’t really count as murder, right?</p><p>A voice breaks him from his thoughts, leaning closer but still concealed, Dream started eavesdropping. “Hello boys!” A female, most likely Niki, from the pitch, but he wasn’t great at differentiating voices, especially female ones.</p><p>“Hello Niki.” This one was deeper, definitely one of the voices he heard earlier.</p><p>“Where’s Ranboo?” The other deep voice asked. So Ranboo was involved in whatever shit this is.</p><p>“I don’t know, I haven’t seen him at all today. I presumed he was with you.” Niki replied, most likely there were only three of them there, although for some reason Ranboo should also be there.</p><p>“He probably just forgot, you know the kid.” The deepest voice spoke up. Was, was it monotone? That would mean…</p><p>Sadly, that thought was stopped midway as in an attempt to get closer, Dream kicked a stray stone, causing a stupidly loud clatter. Shit. He closed his eyes, trying to fade into the wall, if he can’t see them, they can’t see him.</p><p>“Hello? Dream? What are you doing here?” It didn’t work.</p><p>“What are <em>you</em> doing here?” He asked before opening his eyes to bright blue ones. Philza Minecraft. Ugh.</p><p>“We are having a meeting, which is none of your business.”</p><p>“Actually it is, seeing as you defaced a historical property, it’s my business to sort you out.”</p><p>“’Historical property’? What kind of bullshit is that?”</p><p>“Are you kidding? This is the stronghold, more specifically, this is the portal room, y’know the place that held the portal to the end, centuries ago?”</p><p>“That’s a myth. There is no way to the end, I don’t think the end even exists.”</p><p>“It very much exists, and this room was definitely used to go there.”</p><p>“He’s right.” A new voice speaks up. Niki’s voice.</p><p>“Thanks Niki! At least one person believes me.”</p><p>“I normally wouldn’t, but someone used to tell stories about it.” He didn’t know or care why Niki suddenly looked sad, tears coming to her eyes.</p><p>“Whatever. Can you leave?”</p><p>“No. I just said why. You’ve got to take this shit down.” Dream said firmly, pushing past Niki and Phil into the room. “WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!?” The once perfect portal had been turned into a table for some ungodly reason.</p><p>“I built a table.”</p><p>“YOU RUINED IT! YOU’VE DESTROYED THE PORTAL!” The only reason Phil wasn’t dead yet was Niki’s firm hand on his shoulder. Although he could very easily get out of the grip, Dream does not want to face the female wrath, a terrifying and unstoppable force.</p><p>“We’re actually using it. It was going to waste down here.”</p><p>“GOING TO WASTE!” Dream near shrieked, taking a deep breath before continuing, “This must be preserved, what if we need to go to the end? We’re going to have to travel for months, possibly years, for the small chance of finding another one.”</p><p>“It’s banned, we’re not allowed to go, if it even exists.”</p><p>“There are cases where it’s allowed.”</p><p>“I really don’t care.”</p><p>“Well I’m not leaving until you fix this.”</p><p>“No.” Another voice spoke up. The monotone voice.</p><p>“Technoblade.” Dream couldn’t actually see the piglin hybrid, but he was watching for any flash of pink hair.</p><p>“Dream.” Techno dropped from the ceiling. Looking up, Dream had no idea were he could have been holding on.</p><p>“You’ve been avoiding me.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I’m not going to beg.”</p><p>“Don’t then.”</p><p>“Please just help me. For Ranboo.” That got his attention, head snapping up to scan Dream’s face for lies, not that he could see it due to the mask.</p><p>“Ranboo?”</p><p>“Did I stutter? Yes Ranboo.”</p><p>“So the Egg has something to do with Ranboo’s memory?”</p><p>“No, I have no idea what’s up with his memory, but the possession…”</p><p>“Possession? If the Egg is possessing him, why isn’t he acting like Bad and Ant?”</p><p>“Don’t ask me, but how often is Ranboo ‘daydreaming’ in your little meetings?”</p><p>“Those fuckers!” Phil suddenly cried out, much less suspicious of Dream’s information that Techno was.</p><p>“I’ve got an egg to fry.” Technoblade muttered after a quite a few minutes, presumably he had been contemplating his trustworthiness (not a lot), before stomping off. Dream giggled, skipping in Techno’s wake, waving goodbye to the dazed pair left behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is an edited version of the chapter i last uploaded, I really didn't it and finally had some motivation to actually edit it :)<br/>Updates will probably be very slow because i have a lot on my plate, exams etc..</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and Techno - the best duo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All the way up to techno’s house, Dream was ignored. Taking this as a hint, he decided to keep his distance and observe the hybrid collecting his strongest weapons and armor. It was strangely calming, knowing that chaos was soon to come, there was no need to rush anything. In this calm, almost dazed state, dream hadn’t noticed the man quickly approaching him.</p><p>“You coming?” The simple question made Dream launch himself at Techno, jumping into his arms like a child, wheezing loudly at the soft grunt Techno let out, and instinctive arms wrapping around him to hold him up.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes.” Techno muttered, walking in the direction of the Egg, holding Dream on his hip, much like a small child. The masked man made no complaints, and he certainly did not lean into Techno’s soft cloak, dozing off.</p><p>He was rudely awakened when he hit the floor quite hard. “What the fuck dude?”</p><p>“I’m not carrying you all the way.”</p><p>“But you carried me long enough to fall asleep?” Dream grumbled, scrambling to his feet, trying to retain some kind of dignity.</p><p>“Uhh, yeah?”</p><p>“What was the point?”</p><p>“Because I wanted to drop you.”</p><p>“Why do you hate me?”</p><p>“I hate all orphans.”</p><p>“I’m not an orphan.”</p><p>“Sure, just like you have a house.” Being ‘homeless’ is not a sore spot for Dream, definitely not.</p><p>“I HAVE A HOUSE! IT’S REALLY BIG AND COOL!”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“DO YOU WANT TO GO SEE IT?”</p><p>“I’ll spare you the humiliation. Plus, we’re here.” Lost in the bickering, Dream hadn’t even noticed their arrival at the Egg’s ‘lair’. Whoops.</p><p>Grabbing the stack of TNT from Techno’s hand, Dream started bouncing around the cavern, placing it in every possible area, ensuring he covered the Egg completely.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Technoblade’s monotone, but obviously annoyed, voice interrupted his excited humming.</p><p>“Placing TNT? Oh! Do you have a different method? I just kind of assumed because of the explosives.”</p><p>“Uh no? This was the plan, I guess, but why are you so excited?”</p><p>“The Egg is a threat to my server, I must destroy it.” Dream said as honorably as possible, until he grinned, “I also haven’t got to blow anything up in a long time, it’s fun!”</p><p>There was no reply from Techno, so he just kept placing TNT, giggling the entire time.</p><p>He ran out of TNT. Fucking Techno, not having an unlimited amount. Stupid bitch. Those thoughts were voiced (much more harshly) at the hybrid, which earned Dream a sharp punch in the shoulder and muttered ‘look how much there is’. Okay, maybe there was enough, there was almost as much TNT as bloodvines.</p><p>Just as Techno lit the match, they were interrupted.</p><p>“Stop that.” The eggheads, well actually only Bad and Ant.</p><p>“Oops!” Dream said after a beat of silence, knocking the small flame out of Techno’s hand.</p><p>Almost everyone dove for cover, digging into the walls desperate to get away from the blast. Dream did not move, mesmerized by the flashing explosives, laughing loudly. He was dragged away by strong arms, unable to look at his ‘savior’, the would mean having to look away from the now exploding TNT, there’s no way he’s missing a second of it.</p><p>He didn’t, watching and wheezing the entire time, until a much larger cave was left and his ears were sore from too close explosions.</p><p>It took minutes for the dust to settle, exposing a figure standing where the egg once was.</p><p>The queen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo... the queen? she's fun<br/>Did ya miss me?<br/>Also it's my b-day and I'm now a legal adult, who fucking let that happen?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>